Disappear with me
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Akuroku,Our red head finds a cute blonde and decides to care for him. Memories have been recovered now.But our blonde turned into a what? Please take a look! Better than what this summary makes it sounds
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 -Prologue

It was so cold….So cold. Mind numbing and teeth chattering cold. The kind of winter night where loving families and happy children stayed in enjoying time spent together. Time the little blonde boy never had, or understood as he squatted on a snow covered side walk. His pouty peach colored lips tinged with a slight gray as they quivered in the cold.

He hunkered down trying to keep warm but his thin clothing did nothing to protect him. Even though His tiny frame shook in violence in the cold November wind there was nowhere for him to go…Nowhere to return to. As if he knew where he was from, what he was doing, what his life was like who he was. He looked down at his slender hands red in cold, maybe he was a musician.

He had seen people with fingers like his playing music on a stringed instrument earlier in the day, along with mocking stares. People really didn't seem to care about anything but themselves. He stared at his hands wishing they had a hidden clue in them to tell the teen who he was. Slowly his world was fuzzy and unfocused through his Sapphire blue eyes, his bare hands, red and numbed became more than two. And the moment of the ice cold ground reaching up to hug him in what might be his final embrace was more than he could bare.

With gasping breathes a soft smile happened on his cherub like face. One of pure sadness and happiness graced those pouty lips and tears rolled out slowly making the teen feared that they might freeze. But he couldn't stop any of it, the smile the tears the freezing cold. Slowly he rolled onto his bruised back looking up at the night sky. He wanted his last views in life to be the moon but the damn clouds were in his way. He wished to curse the masses of gray matter but no voice came, only the gasping sobs from his crying.

The blonde…head on the unforgiving cloud ground closes his eyes letting the tickling fingers of death creep up his feet. Oh how he ached for it, how sweet it would be if he could just disappear into nothing, oblivion, into a bastion of darkness. What he had heard death called, Hollow Bastion, the fortress which none came back from. Maybe he could see Namine again. He missed her. But he wasn't sure if he was going to the deep castle of death were she might be. Not one as wretched as he.

The teen felt as if someone was staring at him. He didn't like that feeling, depending on the person it could be a bad thing. Cracking one eye open toward the heavens, he saw a set of confused emerald eyes staring at him intently.

"Hey……You alive?" The blonde teen just stared, entrance by those eyes, almond in shape, and cat like pupils. So green so beautiful. And that voice, resonating, powerful, deep, masculine. It sent shivers down his spine, not from the cold but form the sound of it.

Do it again he pleaded mentally hoping the man would speak again.

"Can you hear me...Kid?" Oh I can hear you, the teen thought and wished to respond but nothing came out. Nothing ever came out, only whimpers.

"Blink once if you can hear me." The teen followed the command and blinked slowly, his eyes aching from the movement.

"I guess tonight is your lucky night. I've been very bored with things lately." The blond could hear the grin in the man's powerful voice. And he couldn't decide if he really was lucky or not, so he continued to stare towards the heavens waiting for a sign.

His body telling him to sleep was more powerful than his urge to stare aimlessly up at the night sky. Slowly he closed deep blue eyes catching a glimpse of red and white before the total darkness hit him. The strange man with the nice voice was talking still even though the words sounded distant and like humming, beautiful...but strange. The blonde gave up on these mysteries hopping to solve them when he awoke.

* * *

Sorry it was short but it is a prologue and the next chapter should be much longer…..A lot longer. Then we shall see if I should go on with this story…I've been writing on it for two years. I actually got the Idea from the band The Summer Obsession and listing to the Cure, and Depeche mode. But the main Idea is from the songs 'Disappear' ,'I Miss You' and 'This is where you belong' from The summer Obsession. I saw that someone else is doing a story based on The Summer Obsession song 'Do you remember'. I am not stealing the authors Idea I swear. Please review and tell me what you think if you would be so kind.

Like I said earlier this is just an appetizer so to speak, so please don't harass me about the length just yet.


	2. This

Chapter 1: This

The bed was large and its only occupant lay in it, isolated to one side curled into a small ball of human. The blonde was in the fetal postion whimpering but not really making a sound at all. It was all taken in by this being who, observerd by eyes. Green eyes full of intrest and curiosity sparked in there alomond-like shape. The man had chosen to sit back in a high backed wooden chair normally used for reading. Lounging like a king, his long legs crossed and his fingers drumming the wooden arm rests. It fit the tall man oddly, but none of that was important to the male as he observered, drumming his long fingers on the wooden gasp, breath, whimper, and movement all taken in.

He was bored, with every thing in general. It was pure bordeom that led the tall stranger to see what that small mass of animal that had been lying in the cold ground whimpering. He found himself so bored with things the had hoped it was some small dog he could amuse himself with, some insignificant animal that could easily be replaced, but the prize was much better. Tiny, cute,and blonde. Just how he liked them. The emerald eyed man felt a feral grin tug at his lips as he stared at the frailchild. He glanced breifly out of a large bay window at his right, seeing the snow falling heavily now.

It was only beggining to snow when he had carried the boy into his apartment. He shifted his head back to view the boy, feeling his red spikes slide agianst his bare tickled slightly and he slid a hand through them with much difficulty, he was used to his coat hidding his pale neck form almost never took it off inside the house, except for bed and baths. He was always roaming, looking for something to do. He had taken his long black military like coat off to give the small boy some warmth. Said child was still wrapped in the coat lying in the large bed that could have fit at least ten of the small child, or five adults. The blonde child looked even smaller in the mans bed, surrounded by an ocean of green comforters. just the odd contrast seemed to make him so tiny and frail, as if one of his deep slumbering breathes would kill him any moment now.

Since being removed form the cold outdoors, carried and finally laid on the giant bed, the blonde had not stirred. His skin color had gone from that of Michelangelo's 'David' to a boy with color. Silght rosey cheeks and peach colored pouty lips, still a bit pale though. The red head frowned, he wanted the child to wake up, do something to keep him entertained. That was what he had gotten the tiny child for anyways. That is the reason he even bothered to bring him out of the harsh weather so he would not die. Standing up to his full impressive height of 6"5, the man took two long strides coming to rest at the side of the bed staring down at the small cuddled form of the blonde.

"Hey you...Stray. Get up." all he recived was the blonde burying deeper into his black coat.

There that voice was agian. The nice husky one.

Get up? Is that what its saying? I don't want to its warm and smells nice. Why is that voice so pretty? Is that the voice of a god? The teens inner monologue didn't last long as he was jolted out of his lucid dreaming by strong hands. They gripped his bone thin arms and dragged him up, making his blue eyes snap open in shock. A soft gasp the only thing he could sound.

"Ah..better," It was the voice, the teen moved his head to where he studied the lips from which that velet-like tenor escaped. The thin lips in a jokers grin belonged on an angular face with sharp striking cheekbones. Cat eyes, beautiful in their green. Like an emerald stone and black pupil slits. they contrasted perfectly to the bright red hair flaming in it's shape of red thorns.

Flaming red hair. Striking, powerful..hypnotic. The scent...over came the blonde making him shudder as it consumed him whole. A powerful smokiness mixed with musk and slight tang of acohol.

" You are better than I thought. A good bath is in order, but all in all, not bad." The voice thundered over the tiny teen as he stared at the cocky smile noticing black splotches. But after a second of squinting it was determined they were inverted triangles under each of those beautiful eyes. He felt the urge to touch them but did not act keeping his limbs wrapped around him. He was a bit firghtened but his instincts, they screamed at him he was safe...but harsh pasts have left an impression on him. Even if he didn't rember all of them he had to think, were was he... he had been freezing to death, peacefully on a sidewalk. He remebered that husky tone and a startling red. Was this man an angel like, those he had heard prayed to. Had the teen really been taken to another world? The tall red head frowned as he noticed the blonde was not responding to his words. The tall man inspected the child to the best of his ablities. Looked over his face, slight brusing and dirt. His arms and legs looked thin but the clothing kept him from being sure.

Still the boy had yet to speak, he just stared at the red head making him think something was wrong with his wanted to hear what the child sounded like, what kind of voice would he have. The red head gripped the blondes upper arms, noticing how tiny they were he was hopping for a loud 'OW!' But only a slight hissing noise was heard. Maybe the child was not all there mentally. That could be why one as beautiful as he was thrown out on the streets.

The tall man frowned, sure he was beautiful, like a cherub falling from a painting. But if he couldn't understand he would just be more frustrating than interesting.

"Hey, stray, look up at me."The tall man ordered as he snapped his long, pristine fingers mere inches from the blonde's cute button nose. He smiled when the face ofthe cherub scrunched up in confusion. He blinked once then twice, giving the red head a look at those long eyelashes, before warliy meeting the tall man's pericing gren eyes.

"If you understand say something. Because if not well I'm dumping you back outside. I have no use for broken toys." His tone was as cold as ice and the man knew it, but he couldn't take it back now. Not that he was going to if he had the chance. If he said something to offened someone who could make his life miserable, mabe he would apologize, mabe...But this was a blonde child thrown out on the streets. No one would care or notice if he went missing if they did, then he would not be on the streets in the first place.

The blonde opened his mouth and felt his vocal cords strain with slient words. But nothing would come out..in his mind he could hear snitches of noises. Voices...angry...yelling and a loud popping noise. The blonde shuddered as a feeling of dread passed over him. He gripped himself tighter seeing as the tall red-headed stranger had let go of him. He was standing back staring down at the little blonde trembling in fear. The male stared down at the child and gasped out loud when he caught sight of the large blue eyes looking up at blue aqua color glassy with tears brimming within. It was so humbling...so beautiful in a sick way, he dropped to a boney knee carefully. He was only a couple inches shorter than the blonde sitting on his bed, so he stared into those blue portals that belonged to the child whose tears had started to fall slowly...Like the snow in that sad beautiful way.

The red head decided he wanted no one to see this beautiful scene. He didn't care if the child could speak or not, all he wanted now was for those beautiful tears to stop. With his bare white fingers, calloused with use from piano playing and other uses, he wiped at those tears. Shushing the boy, trying to comfort him in the only way he could think of.

"Shush now, I'm not going to throw you out... come on now stop your crying." His voice soothed the boy more than he knew. Oh if only he knew how much that voiced threatened to consume him...to tear apart his very being.

The blonde hushed, though he hadn't really been making noise but the mans voice seemed to have a control over him.

"There now. Can you understand me? Truly?" The man asked a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips. It was nothing he could restrain and oddly enough he did not mind the smiles he had given to the boy.

He stared at him with neutral inquisitiveness brimming in his green eyes. The blonde nodded his head softly making his messy locks shake with him.

"Good..so you just can't speak eh?" The red head asked a grin becoming more apparant. He wasn't so sure why he was smiling but just looking at the boy made him feel like doing it.

The blonde played with his supple bottom lip with a slender finger, thinking of a good way to explain without words. He knew he had spoken at one time, he was sure of it...But all he drew up was a blank...white void of nothing.

The blonde gave a slow shrug making the tall man with flaming hair stop staring at his lips.

"You don't know?..." The man cocked a thin red eyebrow in confusion.

"No matter..Lets get you all cleaned. You face is dirty and I'd like to get a good look at my new property." His voice had a slight excited tone mixed with its huskiness. He helped the tiny boy stand on wobbly legs smiling as he noticed the blue eyed cherub came up to his lower chest. It seemed to fit with the red head just perfectly.

The blonde sat on a cold porcelin lid of a toliet staring around at the spacious bathroom. It was painted a soft cream and the wooden arches gave the impression that it was oval. Besides the toliet that the teen occupied there was a large tub like a roman bath of the olden times. The tall red head was currently holding his hand under the sliver sleek faucet checking water tempture. After a few minutes of silence on the boys part and cheerful humming on the males, the red head stopped the water flow with a creak to a handle. The tub was as large as a small plastic kiddie pool, and it was filled up to four inches from the sleek top. The man gesutred to the teen smiling when the blonde came towards him silently.

The blonde looked down at the red head with uncertain blue eyes. He wrapped him arms around his tiny middle biting his lip in uncertainty.

"Alright. Out of these...clothes." The red head soothed out, taking the hem of the thin, frayed fabric of the blondes long sleeved shirt. He met with a weak restince as he tugged it off the boy. Growling at him when he tried to stop him, and pushed his hands away.

"Come on now..don't try and stop me." The man laughed slightly a deep chuckle that rumbled through the boys frame.

He held the thin gray shirt staring in slient awe at the boys exposed chest. Maybe not awe but a sick kind of wonder at how and why the cherub had such...abuse.

The red head could see horrible marks on the childs chest,stomach, those tiny arms and shoulders. There was dirt and grime hindering his sight but you could still make out angry red gashes and purple marks. The boy move his arms over his chest blocking his sight once more in an attempt to cover him self. The older male took his fingers and pushed down the frayed denim pants, for they barely clung to his thin hips. He didn't even need to unbutton them to get the holey things off. all the while staring up at the blondes face as he tried to hide the embarrassment creeping in his cheeks as a bold red color.

"Oh come on now. I am a guy too you know. I have seen it, tasted, touched, and loved all of it before. " He said in a smooth tone. Smiling at the boys innocent reaction to his attempts to disrobe him. It was cute, just like the child.

After making the boy turn as red as his hair, he helped him into the warm bath. Immediatly brown seeped form the child onto the suface of the grayish water. Axel sat on the lip of the oval basin dumping scoopful of water onto the blondes body. He laughed as the blonde coughed cutely and supptered out the water. He ran fingers over the blondes exposed chest, feeling the abbrasions on deep cuts on the otherwise smooth skin, as he ran scented soap along. He stared at the pale skin, tiny shoulders, beautiful importantly the angry red 'X' of scars on the boys chest. Right over the place the boys heart should be. As he stared he ran long white fingers on the angry red marks, tracing them like a delicate portrait. Only did he stop his gawking when he felt the tiny hands hold his. He looked at the boys face seeing fear in his features.

What if this man dosen't find me acceptable. Would he throw me away? The blonde took gasping breathes staring at the mans striking green eyes. Trying to communicate with him the fear of being thrown away.

"Whats the matter? Aren't you just the cutest? Here let's wash that matted mess that you call hair. " The man grinned crookiedly trying to get that fearful look off the blonde's cherub face. Angels have no right to feel or look scared.

As he scratched in scented shampoo of honey and milk, a present from a friend like he'd every use this stuff... he frowned thinking about the boy.

He could keep him he hadn't had a companion since his last one had been taken away. His friend Demyx had been telling him to get a new one. And most good companions were so hard and expensive these days. he smiled once more thinking of his friend and how he'd shit a brick if he could see him now.

The older male turned his attention back to the blonde so he could wash the shampoo out of the hair, which was as soft a kittens fur, and he put in the same brand of conditioner. As he scratched in the conditioner he watched th boys happy facil expression, so serene. A wave of posseiveness washed over the tall skinny man agian. He decide he wanted no one else to see this angelic scene. He would keep the boy all to himself. Who would throw him out like that? He is so beautiful, so pure, the man's thoughts conflicted themselves over what kind of person just dumped the child on the cold, unforgiven streets.

The man dried the blondes head smiling as he decided the blonde looked cuter with messy blonde locks instead of nice tidy locks. The red head had tried different hair styles when he had tried brushing the hair. It was as stubborn as his own red hair, not vwanting to go were it was placed. He had given him new clothes to wear till he went and bought some for him. he thought on what would look cute on the child and shrugged figuring to just let the clothes find the child, he walked from his closet and sat on the bed looking out the large window. The snow barely fell now, he turned to stare at the quiet blonde in the corner.

He was staring back with those large blue eyes, like a summers sky. It was almost haunting in its beauty.

"Come here. You don't have to stand there. I told you my house is now yours, as long as you don't destroy it." The tall man beckoned the boy with his fingers, giving him a warm smile as the boy edged closer. He had dressed him a green shirt hat hung off one of those delicate shoulders and came to his mid thighs. He wore a pair of black gym shorts that were tied tightly around that little waist and hung almost to his calfs. The green eyed man smiled at how big those clothes were on him and how much they swished as the boy walked.

He came to stand in front of the red head gripping at the large green tee he was put in. The man pulled him up so he was straddling his lap. he locked his hands tightly around the boy's back letting his large hands clasp. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder and spoke in that veleteen voice of his.

"I've decided that you will belong to me, Axel Alvira. " The blonde was pulled closer to the mans chest blushing at the close contact. But at the same time he was happy, someone wanted him. he laid his head against the male's chest listing to the heart beat's steady rythm...It was quite soothing. It made the blonde's anxiety of being thrown away or making the man angry at him disappear and his eyelids, weighed down by the heavy lashes and sleepiness, began to close.

He slowly streched out his arms from were they had folded against Axel's and his stomach and wrapped the red head in a soft hug. He looked up at the man seeing the man looked down at him. He saw the most beautiful smile it was so breathtaking. Like nothing he had ever seen before, and he wanted to continue to see it. The blonde mouthed 'Axel' over and over on his lips laying his head back against the red heads chest, being lulled into sleep by the steady heart beat and warm hands running through his messy damp locks.

Axel smiled and smiled..he felt happy but at the same time nervous. What was he going to do now. There were forms he needed to file and steps to take to ensure the blondes protection. No more bruises or scars were to appear on this childs body unless Axel himself did that. That was something the red head would try to steer clear of.

* * *

And any suggestions will be taken into consideration.

ALSO just to let you know Axel sees Roxas as a child for the moment. He dosen't really know his age so don't get mad for it. Though Axel is like eighteen to twenty-something in the game or some thing an Roxas is in his teens. Soooooo just throwin that out there.


	3. Is

Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything but my plot and story devices.

Thanks to all the reviewers!

And special THANKYOU to my new beta Kelle 611. Dude Kelle rocks all night long. I mean without her I would have put out this horrible newb-like fic and no one would be happy. Thats whaat was taking so long, I had three betas and after like a month they still hadn't beta-ed this chapter but along comes my new found love, Kelle 611 and BAM! Fic betaed in a DAY! PEOPLE! How freaking Awesome is that! And she did a Really good job! Read her stuff, its really good! Seriously! AND WITHOUT ANYMORE RAMBLINGS LEFT IN ME HERE IS Chapter 2!

Thanks to those who have reviewed!-

ricexbowls, TheOptimisticPessimist, JapSock, sana-chan9,lovetheHams

Darkest Soul of Sadness, LioraScarlette, Roxas-Has-A-Stick and, l-wind alchemist-l

* * *

Is

It was warm. So warm and comforting. Why was it so warm? These questions attacked the blondes mind as he struggled against the dark blankets of sleep. His blue eyes snapped open with a loud gasp escaping hismouth, as if he had surfaced from a long dive underwater. His whole body ridged as he noticed he was smooshed up against a hard, warm body. Searching his almost nonexistent memories for what he was doing here, in this room. His wide blue eyes scoped the warm body next to his.

The blonde was on his side held against a chest clothed in a pale yellow shirt, it gave off a scent he recognized somewhere. That smokiness,that captivating musky scent. It calmed him in an odd way. Slowly he sat up noticing the long arm draped over him. It had fallen into his lap, still under the green comforters, and the blonde stared at it, his eyes slowly traveling up the pale arm to see the large warm body it was connected to.

The blonde zeroed in on the pale angular face. It was sad looking, even though it dreamed. 'This is Axel, Axel Alvira. He saved me, he said he wants to keep me.' The blonde's inner voice spoke, bringing with it the

jumbled memories of last night. A blush crept on to the slightly tanned face of the blonde as he thought of the bath. He frowned once more looking at the red haired man. The bright fire red a stark contrast with the white linen of the pillow. It was actually calming.

The blonde gently moved a hand to touch Axels' exposed cheek, the other side buried into a large pillow, it was warm. His fingers ghosted against the small black triangles entranced by them. He never noticed the bright emeralds above them staring back him in equal entrapment. He finally noticed when a large white hand grasped his tiny hand still rubbing the black triangle, making him jump and try to move back. He stared with a fearfulness at the man who now met his wide eyed gaze. He was afraid he had offended his savior, afraid that he might get abandoned once more. Afraid of so many things at that second his thoughts jumbling together to make everything more confusing.

The hand holding the childs gave the boy a reassuring squeeze before the arm that had lain behind him, hidden like a snake in the bushes,wrapped around his skinny waist. Ensnaring him, bringing him close as the

redhead sat up. The blonde never struggled, submitting to the powerful man. It was something the tiny male didn't even think about. As if it was natural for him to submit to the more powerful. Axel gazed down at the

blonde reassuring him he wasn't angry with his light grip and even breathing.

"Good morning." The blonde felt his soul stop at hearing that sound. Oh how he could feel his insides quiver with this voice. The blonde looked up at the taller man whose lap he now sat in. The faint scent of Axel's body invaded the boys' senses once more. Crystal azure met jade green for a brief moment before the taller man closed his eyes leaning down and placed the softest of kisses on the small child in his lap.

It was so sensual yet in such a strange way it was more on the calm side. The little blonde couldn't understand he was used to more...he wasn't sure but he was positive that the older's actions were given to him

in a more brutal way. Unknown feelings assaulting him as he expected more, more things his mind could not remember but his body did, the kiss over in a matter of seconds still left him breathless as if it had been longer. Axel pulled away licking his lips with a large feral grin on that beautiful face. All the blonde could do was stare at him with wide blue eyes and a soft blush on his face. His eyes following that tongue. Slowly taking soft breathes to slow down his frantic heart.

"That's the best way to wake up don't you think?" Axel ran his long calloused fingers through the matted blonde hair, absent mindedly. That tone was husky and mixed with humor and something else. Something else that the blonde recognized but not entirely sure what it was. The blonde adopted a thoughtful face before nodding in agreement with the red head. He looked up at the red head a soft expression on his childlike face. It was true and why would the blonde lie to this wonderful man who yet to upset him in anyway.

"Sweet, aren't you!" The voice got more playful as a chaste kiss was placed on the forehead of the blonde. This time though the blonde responded a bit more by giving the taller male a small faint smile. He was happy at pleasing the older male more than anything, if his curator was happy and that made the tiny blonde happy. He enjoyed the firm touches and how tightly he was being held, as if he was wanted. He prayed to the deity that this man would want him where others hadn't. 'Please let him want to keep me.' The blonde thought looking up at the red head still. Trying to plead mentally with the man who he was being allowed to sit on.

"I like that look, only smile for me." Axels tone still playful took on a bit more serious undertone as he lifted the boys chin. He stared down at the blonde, making him meet his green eyes. When he was satisfied with

whatever he was looking for, he kissed down the jawbone softly all the way to the child's ear, whispering fervently that the blonde belong to him and only him. The tiny boy nodded trying to ignore the shivers from the man's soft touches and voice in his ears. The way he held him a bit tightly,nipping softly at the exposed collarbone from where the large shirt had slid over onto a shoulder. Or the tug of those teeth on his ear.

It wasn't bad shivers, but his mind could not describe them to him in a way he understood. God he loved it and he wanted more, more of this tall man. He slowly wrapped his arms around the man wishing to be closer to the warmth he produced, that comforting lavish warmth. He nuzzling his head into the man's clothed chest sniffing lightly at the claming scent. He wanted to be Axels' he wanted Axel to be his masser. (Masser is a term I made up to go along with the story, it's the same thing as master.)

Axel grinned at the boys actions; he was very pleased with the he accepted human contact yet at the same time seemed so naive about it. The redhead was worried about picking up a new pet that no longer cared what happened to his body. He wanted one with emotions. Axel couldn't see the appeal some of the aristocrats wanted a human doll, one with no emotions. Just little machines in a human from doing as they were told with no kind of awareness or emotion. Detached hollow shells.

He was glad this beautiful boy still had his emotions. But still, who would throw this creature out? He was too cute, especially when he blushed. The blonde was so pure, but at the same time not. Axel had a feeling the little blonde who hugged him so tight and smiled so beautifully had seen the horrors of mankind and knew the darkness of a man's heart. He shook his head making the red spike swish as he tried to clear his head of those images of those dolls of humans.

The red head gave a sigh and wrapped his long lanky arms tighter around the little blonde. Not wishing to dwell on the horrors of mankind. He had seen enough and understood the deprecations it had on these children. He hoped the boy didn't suffer from some of the issues that many of his stature in society did. Issues he had witnessed first hand.

The red head gave a frown as he watched the Blonde haired angel eat the food that was made for him. They had moved to his spacious kitchen when a little growling noise from the blonde had broken their bonding moment.

Axel had always been a horrible cook but what he had made for the tiny child was...was awful. The food that was clumped together and slightly burnt it was supposed to be a simple thing of oatmeal.

It wasn't even considered the food anymore it was before the older male tried making it. Axel was actually surprised the blonde was eating the walking...well more like gooey contradiction. It was both gooey and burnt

and the green eyed man was getting sick watching the blonde eat it. It was sweet that he was eating since he watched Axel make it but he didn't have to try so hard.

The blonde noticed that his new, owner, was frowning intently at him. Was it because he was a sloppy eater? Did he not do something he should have? The blonde glanced up to see the older male's forehead wrinkled with what looked like anger. A slight tremor of fear made the teen drop his silver spoon and stare up at the brooding male. He did enjoy the fact that his rumbling stomach was slightly sated. He was still hungry, from the days he had not eaten, but he also knew if he ate too much he would throw it back up and displease his host or owner or masser. He wished to know what the tall male wanted to be addressed as.

He gave Axel a shy smile trying to express his thankfulness for the food. He didn't even mind the gooey/crunchy substance. It tasted better than some of the things he had eaten to survive. And it went down easier

than some of the food he had. It didn't have a really bad taste...like burnt flour with some kind of oatmeal flavoring. He was quite thankful to have this sanitary food in his body, not knowing if it was going to be his

last cooked meal...so to speak. He glanced at the gurgling concoction quickly, his smile still intact.

Axel shook his head at the child's smile. It was too cute, adorable even beautiful.

"About the food..." Axel started, frown still etched into his angular face, bringing attention to the half eaten bowl of oatmeal like substance… He had tried to do right, he even followed the directions. He looked back up from his failure at culinary skills to the small child trembling. 'This is it...He is going to throw me out!' The blonde felt the burning of held back tears as he awaited harsh words to come from that soothing voice.

"I'm not mad! Don't cry little guy!" Axel blurted out as he saw tears sliding down the blondes creamy cheeks.

The smaller male took gasping breathes, trying to follow the order,frowning at the same time for the little guy remark. He was only...only...he couldn't remember.

"No. No...I'm not mad it's just that..."Axel sought words for the situation he was in, he ran a large pale hand through his fiery thorns tugging on it softly as he spoke,

"I can't cook. I always go out and eat and I realized I can't cook but still fed you...that monstrosity." he jabbed a finger at the said monstrosity,shuddering as he thought about it coming to life. He could almost hear it

gurgle.

"I'm really sorry; I shouldn't have fed you anything I cooked...personally. But I can't believe you ate it! Even though it wasn't all of it!" He gave a deep throaty chuckle and cracked a smile at the blonde who had stopped crying to stare at him with those large azure eyes still watery and tinged red. He made some kind of gesture pointing at the bowl then at Axel.

"It's like charades...but not in that party game way. I suck at charades...are you sure you can't speak?" He whined very much like a child and stretched out his upper body on the sturdy table laying his

head down in the crook of one of his long arms, groaning slightly. The blonde stopped and stared a bit confused at this behavior. He saw those glittering green eyes full of humor staring up at him, the blonde huffed,

frustrated at his lack of ability to communicate.

That's when an idea came to his mind. The smaller male gently tapped the redhead's pale arm, feeling the heat radiating out, Axel propped his head up, letting it rest on his crossed arms. The blonde gave a happy smile as he pointed to himself then made a motion.

"You...you..." The thin red eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His hand was moving across the table in a

familiar way, but he couldn't place it.

The blonde grabbed the unhelpful directions from the table and pointed at the word 'Oatmeal'. A moment of clarity hit Axel and his eyes widened in delight.

"You can Read!...Which means you can write!" The blonde nodded happily. It was the happiest he's ever been since he could remember, he could finally communicate with his new guardian. Axel was sitting at the

table one minute and gone the next.

You could hear the echoing steps of Axel's bare feet as he ran through the large spacious house. A loud banging could be heard, a yell of triumph and rushing steps coming back to where the blonde still sat. He jumped as a notebook and pencil were hand slammed at the spot in front of him, making

the bowl jump as well.

"Now write!" The voice was happy and the grin large. It made the smaller male shiver with slight giddiness. Maybe Axel was just as happy at being able to communicate as well. The tall red head returned to the other

side of the table, still grinning and tented his long graceful fingers in front of that large Cheshire grin.

The blonde picked up the mechanical pencil and opened the rather abused looking note book. He flipped through the pages filled with writing trying to find one without the heavy dark marks. He with, the watchful eye

of the tall man, wrote a word. And turned it towards the red head so he can see what he wrote.

"Thank you...That's it?"

A nod.

"For what?"

The blonde pushed the bowl with the end of the pencil.

"Are you shitting me?"

A frown paused by the nodding of no.

"Ok... So tell me something else."

Axel pushed the note book back...feeling a bit odd. The blonde took it and wrote more this time. With a shaky hand the blonde slid the book back,a bit more reluctantly. Axel watched the blonde fidget as he looked down at the slightly messy handwriting.

Thank you...Once more for taking me in Mr. Alvira. I hope to be of a good service to you.

"So polite...Don't call me 'Mr. Alvira' even when you're writing. It's creepy...to me. It's Axel. A...X...E...L. Got it memorized kid?" He said in sultry tones lookingat the blonde. The kid blushed nodding his head in apology.

"So, what's your name?" The note book was passed back once more.

Roxas.

"What? Rowas?" Axel sounded out the name finding it hard. He heard a frustrated growl and looked over the edge of the notebook to see the blonde sitting up in his chair and reaching across the table grabbing the

notebook. He scribbled faster and handed it back not bothering to look as the red head read it.

No. Roxas, like Rocks...S.

"So...Roxas?" A nod and the blonde looked at the older male smiling.

"It's cute...Like you. No last name?"

A shrug. Roxas wasn't sure if he had one or not.

"Alright. I've enjoyed this...chat, but I need to go out. To buy clothing for you. as cute as you are in my clothes they just will not work for you all the time...and food." Axel saw Roxas look at him strangely.

"Can you cook?" A tip of the hand in a back and forth motion trying to say sorta.

"Alright, I AM still buying food, you need to eat and I need to fill out paper work on you. So the house is yours, if you find food, you can cook it and eat it. Just don't destroy the place my maid is out right now

and I suck at cleaning. Don't go out, answer the door, or phone, never mind the phone. It's not like you could answer so...yeah leave the phone 't look out the window; just don't let anyone see you. Now I'm going to go get dressed." Axel rose dropping the notebook on the table when he felt a cold hand hold on his bony wrist.

"Yes?" Axel purred almost looking down at the now standing teen.

Roxas pointed at himself and then to Axel then tugged on the clothes in a, 'Hey, I Can help You?' sort of motion. The red head grinned to himself as sinful thoughts visited. After quickly shaking his head of the

sinfully wonderful images and staring back with a large grin before answering.

"No, I don't think I need your help. Just rest or something."

Axel still grinned running a hand through the messy hair making it evenmore messy. He left the kitchen leaving the blonde alone with nothing but his horrible cooking.

* * *

End! HOPE YOU liked it! And due to the wait for my previous Betas I have chapter 3 & 4 written and Plan on sending both to my new kick-ass beta! Dude she rocks! Please review and if you have suggestions put them in there, I take them seriously, I am writing for you guys more than myself, so yeah! Though I am really impressed with the number of reviews I have now, I was thinking I'd like only get 4 or something. OHHHHH, Listen, next chapter, Zexion makes and appearance. And someone else, so wait for it please!


	4. Where

Disclaimer- Look, if I had the rights to any of the characters you people would know.

Thank you for all the reviews!! Seriously they make me happy like in my pants. Well not my pants but my heart! And I DO intend to respond to you guys' reviews in some way but I'm hecka busy right now. Don't worry, I ALSO intend for this story to go on for a bit, I HAVE outlined up to chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 3-Where

Axel wandered a bit in the cold afternoon, the cold not really bothering him as it did the other civilians and the lesser civilians. The red head frowned at the way most people treated the lesser civilians, or companions as some liked to call them. The few he had seen were barely dressed for the cold wintery air, and the even fewer with more gracious Massers dressed warmly.

It was ultimately the Masser's choice on how to care for ones Companion. That's what Axel liked to consider the people born in unfortunate circumstances. Though most people, like his father, loved to call them profitable objects. Axel hated his father anyhow, so it's not like he would use his terms.

He hunkered into his long black peacock coat as a harsh wind buffeted him, his pale face turning slightly red with the wind hitting it dead on. He hated being out during the day, people stared too much at him. It used to be the only reason that they stared was due to his family connections and bright red hair. But now he had added the tattoos under his piercing eyes and stopped brushing his hair into the society accepted smoothness.

Now they stared because he was the upper class hoodlum, the one who did not have a companion, the bad egg of the Alvira family, well he wasn't the only one...there was Reno. But he was considered to not be important, not since he practically disappeared off the face of the planet. Though it was a popular topic of gossip in the higher circles.

"AXEL! Oh my Goddess! I thought I'd never see you during the daytime again!"

The red head responded to the silky, twangy voice with a smile.

"Hello Demyx."

The red head smiled softy, affectionately, at his friend. The Idiot was hopping around in the light snow outside of the tall brick building Axel had planned on going inside.

"You should consider investing in a pair of shoes you hippie." He looked up and down his friend, shaking his head in disbelief.

The mullhawked haired man was wearing a pair of black sweats, thin looking black shirt with his Bar's logo, The Flaming Flurry, and to top it all off a pair of sandals.

"It was an emergency! Masser Zexion needed some munchies." The dirty blonde held up Plastic bag before he launched himself on Axel's broad back. The green eyed male grunted but didn't throw him off.

He was used to this from his friend. He opened the door on the brick building, chastising the mullhawked man all the way in.

"He will be mad at you for this you know. He wouldn't want you to lose your toes over his munchies, and he doesn't want you calling him Masser. You know this."

"Old habits and such. I am getting better about the masser thing. See I didn't greet you as a masser!" Axel looked back at the lean man on his back rolling his eyes at the tongue stuck out at him.

"Childish Aquirian." Axel said in reference to Demyx's natural race. The Aquirians, who hailed form Oceanaia and considered to be lowest of all the races. But Demyx knew it was meant as a joke.

"Better an Aquirian than being lonely!" He cried in the silky twangy voice of his and hopped form Axel's back running up a flight of stairs belting out in his singers voice,

"ZEXION! I AM BACK! AND AXEL IS HERE!" The red head gave a sigh before following the mullhawked man's voice which became oddly quieted. Normally it was impossible to shut up the dirty blonde unless...

Just as he thought, the dirty blonde was pulled over the back of a black leather couch being kissed into silence. Axel walked into the large room filled with books on every wall besides the one with the large Victorian style window. He walked to it, ignoring the sounds of heated kisses, and took a seat behind the oak desk he had made especially for His friend Zexion. It was the only thing in the room that did not have books on it, but instead files and loads of papers. He picked one up; relaxing in to the leather office chair reading the paper over to pass the time till the couple was done.

He moved his green eyes away from the paper when he heard a loud sigh and the crinkling of a bag.

"Axel, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

The red head gave the purple haired man a grin as he stared at him and Demyx together. Sometime during the kissing the dark almost grey purple haired man had pulled the Aquirian into his lap and he was still there, having his dirty blonde hair stroked idly.

"Well I need some papers. Important papers."

He hopped it was enough to get his point across, the periwinkle haired man was notorious for picking up on subtle hints so it wasn't hard for him to read the taller male.

"Demyx, go on and set up for the night, me and Axel have something...to discuss."

The blonde male sat up and stared at the man he had laid on with pleading blue eyes to his stoic purple ones.

"But Zexion-"

"No buts little one. Do as I say." Zexion gave the pouting male a soft kiss before pushing him up.

"Fine. Axel you better come to our show tonight! We got a new song that all the patrons really like." Demyx gushed as he started vocalizing in that silky twangy voice that everybody loved.

"Not tonight Dem, but some other. I won't be going to the club tonight." The red head said as he watched the grayish lilac haired male stand up and stretch.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Maybe."

"That's not answer!"

"Demyx leave, and shut the door."

Axel looked at the Zexion who stared the blonde down. Demyx huffed and stormed out the room, not slamming the door. Years of conditioning had prevented him from doing so. Axel stared at the now shut oak door before looking at the smaller stoic male, his calm greyish blue eye staring at him and the other hidden under a chunk of the man's hair.

"What kind of papers?" It was harsh and cut the strained silence.

"I found something I want." A smug smile graced the tall red heads lips as he steepled his fingers. His green eyes never leaving Zexion's face. No flicker of emotion but his eyes showed vague interest.

"This thing, is it under a strange classification? Because if it is, you know I won't do anything illegal." The smaller man grossed his arms over his clothed chest.

"Not Illegal. I merely found something I like."

"Then go get the official papers from what market you got it from...unless you stole it," Zexion frowned, cocking his head to the side slightly trying to figure out where Axel was leading him.

"I did not steal, if I know the law as well as I do."

"Why the papers then?"

"Do you know the old Achac law?"

Zexion looked at the red head sitting smugly behind his desk his frown deeper.

"Yes, did you duel someone for this object? Or...is it the Leisie act?"

"The latter," Axel smile grew bigger as he toyed with the purple haired man, giving him the challenge he so loved. He could tell it was making the stoic man frustrated.

"So you found and object with no claim of ownership and you wish to lay a claim? Is it claimable?" Zexion's mind running faster as he got an idea of what the man before him had gotten for himself.

"Yes, to both."He saw the recognition in the man's gaze. His smile bigger as the total look of shock and surprise took over the man's cool stoic mask.

"You found a companion didn't you." his rich voice sounded faint with disbelief. A stiff nod from the emerald eyed man sent Zexion into harsh chuckles.

"I win...Marluxia was wrong for once." He said with a gasp and wandered back to the black leather couch. Zexion chuckled softly more before grasping a glass off a stack of books on an end table. His mask back in place as he sipped at the liquid in the glass.

"So, male or another female?" Zexion stared at the grinning redhead. He wished to just grip at those red spikes making the large grin disappear. He never showed that the thought entered his mind and continued to stare at Axel.

"Male. He looks to be at least twelve. Very skinny and obvious he had been thrown out a long time ago. I believe he is of Aquirian heritage. But he has no voice. Or lost it somehow," Axel smoothly said leaning back into the leather chair thinking of the little blonde.

"Twelve?...A little young?"

"I don't believe so. Lord Xemnas has more companions and they all range from seven to seventeen. And you know how much of a creep he is."

Both men grew silent as they thought about the silver haired man. He was considered very rich to have so many companions and no one thought it was their place to question why he had so many young children as his companions.

"Well, you'd know all about that I guess."Zexion muttered earning a very dark glare from Axel. He continued onward not really caring about the anger found on that pale angular face, "Do you know how old he is. Or where he is from or anything?" Zexion frowned. He knew Axel wasn't one to ask for important information and it made his job harder to fill the taller males needs.

"Uhhhhh...well his name is Roxas. And he is adorable." Axel sighed stretching his long limbs and leaning on the oak table his mood lightening as he thought about the blonde.

Zexion stared at the red head choosing words in his head to insult the man with Demyx's voice echoing from downstairs as he warmed up for his show later tonight. Zexion loved that voice, it was one of the reasons he had claimed ownership of that boy. The Aquirians were famous for having the 'siren call' and due to its effects most Aquirians caught in the cruel world of markets, had their vocal cords removed.

"Maybe I could come see him? I'm quite sure I can have a look at the boy and evaluate his medical condition for you. And if its voice problems, Demyx would know best. That and if you believe the boy to be Aquirian, then Demyx would be able to tell." Zexion said in a cool professional tone noticing Axel bristle once more at him mentioning seeing the boy.

"Zexion, you know how I feel about that." It was threat and the purple haired man knew it.

"He will have to be evaluated for proper documentation. And you only know two doctors who have authority to do that. Me or Diz. Anyone else would be a stranger."

Axel's face darkened with anger as he stood up suddenly, turning his back to the man. His eyes glaring out the large Victorian window, Demyx's voice drifting up to them as he sang a soft song. It seemed to have a relaxing effect on Axel as it normally did. His broad shoulders sagged from their angry tense position.

"You're right. And I guess you're right, Demyx needs to come along as well. I have a nice present for him."

"You spoil him too much." Zexion frowned more.

"He brings in customers to my nice bar that you help me take care of thus getting half the profits. If he is happy, shouldn't you be?" Axel said looking at the seated male from over his shoulder.

"What is it?" It was a sigh.

"A new instrument. I had it made specifically for his voice."

"Oh joy." It was monotoned as the stoic man thought of all the squealing he was bound to listen to as he normally did when Axel got Demyx a new present. Not that he minded, but it did get annoying after a bit.

Axel laughed richly at the soured man sulking on the leather couch.

"Look, I need to head home, bring the papers over tomorrow afternoon. Oh and could you get him some clothes. I DON'T need any more gossip about me."

Zexion still frowning nodded yes, watching the red head glide from the room. Slight mumblings as he guessed from Axel saying goodbye to Demyx. A few minutes later, the mullhawked haired Aquirian came into the room, peeking out from behind the door.

"Messer?"

"Demyx, don't call me that. I gave you rights to freedom." Zexion snapped.

"Sorry, but is everything okay?" He hesitantly entered the office room playing with the hem of his thin sweatshirt, turquoise eyes downcast.

"Fine. Get dressed properly and go buy clothes for a twelve year old with Axel's tastes in mind."

"Did he get a companion?!" shock laced in that silky voice.

"Yes, but no one is to know until there is proper documentation. Understand?"

"Yesss!! Oh my Goddess!! When can we see Axel's companion? Girl? Boy?"

Demyx squealed bounding across the room so he could hop in the stoic mans lap yammering away at him.

Axel opened the door to his house, holding a bag of food he had gotten from a seafood restaurant for the blonde. He was sure he was hungry, he had been gone for a couple of hours. He swung open the large door almost dropping the Seafood in shock as he saw the blonde sitting in the entryway staring at the door. His head resting on his knees and arms wrapped around his twiggy legs. Those big blue eyes staring at him as a soft smile flitted on his face.

He stood up suddenly almost falling back down because his legs had fallen asleep. He brushed the tingling in his legs back and took a couple of steps towards the red head, wrapping his arms around the thin waist and nestling his head into the redhead's stomach. He nuzzled his face into the black coat allowing his hands to fist in its black fabric.

Axel did drop the bag. He circled his long arms around the blondes tiny from looking down at the tiny child in mystified wonder. Never in his life had someone hugged him like this, not a hug for money, sex, and power as so many had done before. No this sweet little hug was just for Axel and he knew it, it was a hug of appreciation.

"Hey, I'm guessing you missed me?" It was soft, with the surprise of the moment still lingering.

The blonde said nothing, of course, but he nodded his head yes, it still buried in the man's stomach. Axel gave a soft squeeze before pulling back staring down at those sparkling azure depths, hands still on the tiny shoulders. They held such soft sadness as they stared up at him.

"What's the matter?" Axel cupped a cherubic cheek a soft frowning slightly.

'I thought you had left me.' Roxas' mind screamed as his hands still fisted in the clothing. He felt so happy the red head had returned he felt as if he could cry.

"Did you stand here and wait for me all day?" The red head asked picking up the dropped food, gripping Roxas' cold hand with his large warm one. Roxas shifted on his feet, his legs tingling with the blood rushing back into, he nodded yes. He couldn't remember how, but he knew it was the proper thing for him to do for one in his position.

"Well, don't do that again. You are allowed to move about my house, now come to the kitchen I got you something proper to eat instead of my monster cooking." Axel gave the blonde a soft reassuring smile, leading him into the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah, I WILL explain some of the crap and terms in this chapter later, it's a kind of learn as you go. I invented a special religion back in the day with my sister. Its pagan like and I am still a firm believer in it as well as my sister and some of our closest friends. And more things about it will come to light. I will not give you details on the religion on the fact it's not really a religion but a belief and I REFUSE TO BE ACCUSED OF FORCING MY BELIEFS ON PEOPLE.

Please review, the more reviews the more of AN IDEA I can get on how to please you guys the readers! I Like constructive criticism. Be free to tell me what you to read! Drop a Dixie cup and give a holla'.

Oh and the term mullhowaked is mine, I have yet to see it pop up any where so the bitch is mine. Annnnndddddd!! Demyx's hair in my sight is not a true Mullet/Mohawk. I AM from the south, my grandmother has a freakin' mullet for Goddesses sake. And I have to trim it, I know mullet...Demyx does not have a mullet...So from know on its a Faux-hawk. I only described like that so you peoples would get the gist. Basically for those who do not know what a Faux-Hawk is, its a spikey poof(or just poof) from the top of your head back into a pony tail..normally. Paine from X-2 Has a faux-hairstyle. Just not a Faux hawk, so be prepared peoples, Demyx has a fuax hawk!! Long live the mullet though, my ne-nea-wa (grandmother) would be sad if it died. Its her hair style.


	5. You

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters, I DO BELIEVE I HAVE MADE MY POINT.

THIS whole chapter was written to MSI songs, I have like two of their CDS and I JUST PUT IT ON loop. Oh well onward ho! Oh yeah! Sorry forgot for a second, but thank you guys soooooo MUCH!! I REALLY LOVE THE REVIEWS FOR ALL THIS!! I GIVE YOU ALL MAD PROPS!!BUT SERIOUSLY here is the chapter!! Oh ands I has a contest!! Read to the end for more details!! Oh and one more thing!!

* * *

You

Axel groaned as he watched the blonde write on a note pad he had given him. It was killing him to know what the cute child had written. Said child had just gotten out of the bath, wearing almost the same thing from the other day. T-shirt too large for his tiny frame, a pair gym shorts that almost were pants on him. He looked too cute in those garments and the redhead couldn't help but lick his lips at some devious thoughts entering his head.

Roxas stared up from him, feeling those almond shaped eyes on him. He blushed a light shade of pink and held the note book up to his new caretaker. He sat up from where he had laid on his stomach on the soft beige carpet watching the green eyed man scan the page reading his messy handwriting. A smirk pulling up at the edge of those lips. The blue eyed teen placed a hand to his pouty ones and he stared, not sure on why the taller mans lips were entrancing him.

"Ok, Zexion...He is my friend, since I want to claim you as mine, he needs to do a check up on you. Make sure you're vaccinated and healthy. Demyx," the man's deep voice stopped as a slight chuckle slipped from the lips Roxas had been staring at. The blonde shuddered as the voice, so powerful and rich, slid through his tiny frame. "Well, Demyx is someone who you have to meet to understand. Where Zexion is quite composed, most of the time, Demyx is a giggling mad man. Has the worst case of A.D.D. I swear. But he has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."

Roxas looked at Axel, his gaze far off as if remembering some thing pleasant. The blonde moved his hands to his throat rubbing at the smooth skin trying to coax out the paradox that was his voice. He knew he had talked before, not in his memories of course but in feelings. He knew he had laughed, sang, talked, yelled...Screamed and cried with it. All he could get out of it was whimpers or groans. Not much else, Axel had tried to coach him on it all day today. No such luck and Roxas felt bad for letting the red haired man down, but he couldn't get it to come out. It was stuck there in the dark confines of his throat.

"Its ok little Buddy. I'm sure your voice is beautiful, and if you don't have one then we need to work on certain signs for communication." Axel peered down at the blonde from his seat in a high arched back chair in an office looking room. He noticed the cherub faced child looking upset holding onto his throat trying to force out something other than those weak hisses. They had tried to coax it out earlier, but only managed to get him to gasp, which sounded delightfully sinful, a whimper, a hiss and a whistle. Those were good signs the blonde child could talk or atleast have the ability to.

It was almost two in the afternoon Zexion and Demyx should be coming soon, Axel thought looking up at the moogle clock Demyx had gotten him for first rights. He leaned over gently rubbing a thumb across one of those soft cheeks. He watched the boy lean into the caress with a soft pleased smile on those pouty lips. Axel felt the itch to kiss those soft lips. He motioned for Roxas to stand, which he did immediately making Axel smile bitterly at how well he responded to commands. Axel pulled the small male up on his black denim lap, allowing him to slump against his chest. It was very...comforting, for the both of them.

He rubbed his large hands up the small back feeling the boy's hands fist in his loose fitting silk shirt. Roxas whimpered arching as Axel petted up and down his spine, it felt pretty good. He had never felt this kind of feeling before, this calmness. He loved this, these large warm hands petting him gently, Axel kissing the tops of his messy flaxen blonde spikes. The overall warmth, he craved it more now than before, because before he had only known cold. He only wanted it from Axel; he felt he could only get it from Axel. The blonde let out a soft sigh and nuzzled the side of his face against the soft silk material.

He felt the hands move to his jaw tickling his face upward. Roxas leaned into the touch giving pleasing mewls his azure blue eyes half lidded like a pleased cats. And suddenly he felt Axel's warm hot mouth descending on his giving him a sweet, forceful kiss. It was a bit demanding with the way the lips crushed against each other but it never went deeper, Axel scared of losing the blondes trust, and content with what he was receiving.

Knock. Knock.

"!!"

It was Demyx. And the redhead pulled away from the younger male letting him gasp against his chest as his green eyes narrowed toward the foyer. Were the interruption had come from.

"It's unlocked!" Axel yelled, rubbing the blonde's neck and back affectionately letting him stay slumped over on his chest. Axel murmured softly to the blonde to calm him as Demyx bounded into the room happily crying out for Axel. The dirty blonde with the Faux-hoawked hair was going to pounce on Axel who was sitting in a high backed chair but stopped when he saw the little male already in his lap.

The excited teen dug his heels into the carpet trying to stop but managed to go failing forward, arms flapping trying to regain a balance he never had, landing on his stomach in front of the dark red Victorian chair Axel occupied.

"Demyx, be careful love. I doubt you could pay for anything in Axel's house. Good afternoon Axel, sorry if we were late, but I got the items like you suggested. Demyx don't gawk at the poor boy, he looks scared stiff." Zexion drawled entering the office like room, it only had a maroon leather sofa, high backed Victorian chair, fire place and book shelf. It was one of the many rooms Axel had in his white mansion like house, this room was where Axel loved to brood in that claiming it had the best fireplace.

"But Zexiiiiiiiiiiooonnnn!! Look'em! He is so cute." Demyx all about squealed as he brought himself up to his knees. The fall not affecting him. His turquoise eyes connected with Roxas soft blue ones and Demyx's' grin grew huge as he opened his mouth allowing a soft crooning noise to flow out. Melodious and flowing like water. Axel stiffened visibly and tightened his arms around Roxas as the blonde let out those soft gurgling noises he had made earlier, nodding his head.

"Slevina heona aguriomias?(1)" Demyx whispered, the sensual huskiness of the voice making all the men, save for Roxas, in the room stiffen and stare at the taller blonde in a strange entrapment. Roxas nodded vigorously yes, his mouth forming the words his voice wouldn't make. "Well I am Demyx! Nice to meet you!" He let out a giggle and smiled big.

"Roxas, his name is Roxas." Axel gasped, feeling the shock of Demyx speaking his native tongue draining. He had heard it once, when Demyx was muttering it to Zexion in an attempt to calm the stoic man down and he never forget the soothing quality it had. The voice that was almost taken from him a long time ago for him being an Aquarian. And right now he felt pretty calm, he was working himself up about other people seeing Roxas worrying about all the little what ifs and now he felt...at peace. He looked down at the blonde in his lap, watching him chew on his lower lip as he stared at Demyx.

"So does that mean Roxas is Aquarian?"

"Well yes or it means he can understand the tongue. And if he is part of that race and has had the surgery on his vocal cords, then we could easily have it removed." Zexion said with a bit of a sneer before plopping down on the leather sofa with Demyx joining him. "Axel, I'm going to have to check him, so if you would..." Zexion said getting straight to the point like always. He sat back watching the little blonde in Axels long limbs stare at his sofa sitting mate. it was a bit unnerving really; he didn't seem to be blinking.

Axel tightened once more before letting the blond go, helping him slide down to stand on the floor. He knew it was for the best but he didn't want anyone to see or touch HIS blonde. Axel stood up as well glaring down at Zexion. The periwinkle haired man got the threat the look was hard enough that no words needed to be spoken. "Roxas, I am Zexion Determink, and I am a qualified doctor. I am going to examine you, would you feel more comfortable with Axel in the room?" His voice monotonous as he stared at the boy with his lone purple eye, the other hidden behind the bang of hair.

Roxas shied away and hid behind Axel shaking his head yes as he clung to the taller man. Axel in return gripped at him, pleased with the reaction, and wanting to comfort him.

"Oh Zexy, that is so cute." Demyx smiled a forlorn expression on his face. "Fine. Demyx out. you know the procedure." Zexion leaned to his side giving the Faux-Hoawked man a soft kiss on the

cheek. "Sure, sure, if you need help...I'll be outside." He gave Zexion a large grin.

Demyx stood up giving Roxas an encouraging wink before heading to the door. "Dem, If you look in the living room near the window, there is a present for you." Axel smiled hugging Roxas to the front of him laughing softly as the Aquarian male squealed and bounded out of the room much like a child. He did love presents.

"Thanks Axel." Zexion muttered, grabbing a suitcase neither had seen him bring in, though with the slight shock Demyx had presented they hadn't paid him no mind. "Alright Roxas, come sit over here on the couch. We are going to do a simple test to see your heart rate." Zexion said, using slow movements not to spook the boy. Axel ushered the boy over and sat on the other side of him, holding his hand. Petting his hair with his free hand all in an effort to clam the shaking child.

Zexion opened the suitcase giving the two a peak at the complicated utensils. The silent man fan his fingers over the sliver instruments pulling out a stethoscope a looping it around his neck. "Alright, Roxas I

am going to need you to pull up your shirt or take it off, unless you want me to just stick my hand up there with the end of my stethoscope." As he said this he was rubbing his hands over the cold silver trying to warm it.

The blonde shrank back up against the taller warm man. Said man looked down at his young charge seeing bright confused blue eyes. "Do what you want to do Roxas; I am here to make sure nothing bad happens ok." Axel growled out running his free hand over those cherubic cheeks. The small boy gripped at the red heads loose silk shirt opening his mouth to try and speak. "Zexion is a doctor he is not going to hurt you." Axel said with a sigh, he looked over at the man who was still rubbing the end of the stethoscope, waiting.

Roxas buried his head into Axel's chest. 'What if I make the wrong choice and Axel gets mad at me. What if this is a huge test to prove if I am good enough for Axel. Or how obedient I am. But earlier Axel said no one is supposed to see me with out his permission. Did he give me permission and I didn't hear it?' Those confused thoughts ran though his head as he stared up at Axel looking for guidance.

A slight cough brought Axels attention back to Zexion. "Give him an order, that could be what he is waiting for. I did give him options and you are here, think on how he might perceive that Axel." The man said a bit sullenly allowing Axels glare to slide off of him.

"Roxas lift your shirt for the man." Axel growled letting go of the small cold hand he was holding so the blonde could do as told. Roxas did as he was told lifting the large t-shirt revealing himself to the doctor.

Zexion let his gaze linger on the small chest before him, noticing the slight bruising too old for Axel to have caused it, and the large 'X' scar over his heart. He almost ran his pale fingers over a couple of the old

scars but remembering what Axel was like (A JELOUS AND POSSESSIVE GIT). He placed the now warm instrument on the scar, listening to the heart. The heart was a bit rapid, probably due to nerves, but there, if not a bit distant. He listened to the lungs not hearing any kind of build up or anything to alert him of breathing problems. The checking went on for a couple of minutes with Zexion moving limbs, feeling limbs. Opening Roxas' mouth and looking in the ears using various doctoring utensils. Taking a blood sample, making Axel almost hit him when Roxas let out a slight whimper.

"Alright so far so good, now I need Roxas to take of his shorts."

The blonde blanched looking up at Axel who had his lips in a firm line as he glared hard emerald daggers at the doctor who didn't seem to notice or care.

"Is that necessary?" It was a gruff tone that the blonde had yet to hear from the older periwinkle male stopped writing on his clipboard like he had been for a bit now, giving a good bit of consideration to the question.

"Does he have any kind of wounds or anything that needs to be looked at down there? I have the blood work already, and I don't need a sperm sample..." Zexion trailed off staring at Axel. He tapped the pencil on the board waiting for the man's answer. Axel squeezed Roxas to him as he thought about the two times he had seen the tiny male naked. The first time he had bathed him and earlier today when he gave him new clothes to wear. He had a slight scar on the inside of one of his thighs, they looked very old due to the fact they were turning a slight white color. But he had been living out on the streets, what if he had been jumped and raped. They would need to make sure he wasn't ripped badly. But once more Axel though around this, if he was ripped then there would be blood...and as of yet there had not been any sign of blood down there.

''I do not believe it is necessary Zexion, He has no immediate injuries and if he has been...you know due to the fact I found him on the streets...He would be bleeding right?" Axel said trying to not come out

and say what probably happened to Roxas, not wishing the only memories the child to remember where the bad ones.

"I see your point but do realize that even if there is no blood there could still be tearing. As long as he hasn't had problems using the restroom then I really see no cause for concern." Zexion waited for Axel's assessment of his statement. But the redhead was looking down at the blonde male.

"No problems right? You have to let me know if you are having problems of any kind." The messy haired blonde felt the warmth seeping into his cold limbs from Axels embrace as he shook his head no, giving the warm male a soft smile.

"Then if you are positive that his lower region does not need to be checked then I won't check it. This really concludes the check up. So far he is fit except for malnutrition but that is expected, his voice and ...memory loss. Seems to be in the thirteen through sixteen area age group not the age you were guessing, but I understand how you could think of that with his slight nature. But we'll check for that as well... I'll have your papers in a few days once the blood comes back cleared." Zexion droned on getting both males attention. Zexion held up a vial of deep ruby he had taken from the boy earlier. Said child had his small cold hand on the crook of his elbow where the blood was drawn and the other gripping onto Axels hand still in his lap.

"So how many days, oh and can you find out his race from his blood test? " Axel asked pulling the child more into his lap and away from the older male.

" Axel I am pretty sure he is Aquarian, he understood Demyx. But yes about two days, I'll have Vexen look at it."

"You understand Aquarian, and you're a Manlupic." Axel countered. He squeezed Roxas more into him trying to press him more into his body. His tone getting a deeper timbre with slight frustration. "Demyx would know, bring him back in here." Axel growled, lightly rubbing circles with his thumb on the hand he was holding of the blonde. His tone may have been gruff, but his touches were soft.

"Demyx asked him earlier if he understood the language, which might not be the truth. What if he only understood that statement, if he had been in the market in any point of his life, he would have heard that phrase." The periwinkle haired man gave a loud sigh before he grumbled out a tired response to Axel.

"Axel, tell me. Why do you insist on starting fights with me?" it was a soft question as Zexion packed everything up in his titanium suitcase, a slight amused smile on his face as the taller red head sputtered. "Don't worry, the check on his heritage will not delay the results. Still two days, but he has the qualities of Aquarian. And if the tests come back, We will bring him into Vexen's' clinic for a better look

at his throat." Zexion said standing up ignoring the sulky glare thrown his way by Axel.

"Now Roxas, make sure you take care of that thing, goddess willing, I've done as much as I can for him." Zexion pointed to a sulky Axel. Roxas looked up at the standing man with those large blue eyes nodding slowly before turning his head, looking back at the redhead. "Axel, be nice to him. He is not used to your mood swings yet." Zexion continued letting the edges of his mouth turn up slightly at the red heads possessive hold on the small teen.

Axel stood up his joints popping as he came to standing, holding the small boy within his arms. His small frame allowing him to be held like a child on Axels' boney hip, a warm gangly arm supporting him. He moved to the door, ahead of Zexion and opened it without and problems, one arm supporting the blondes weight effortlessly as he clung to him. "Thank you, Demyx and I will take our leave." The sound of music reached there ears as the door opened, it was very faint meaning it came form one of the red heads many rooms.

"Doubt he will go with you Zex, to caught up in his music." Axel shot the other male a large grin as he shifted Roxas weight around.

The stoic male looked up at Axel a frown on his lips a thought assaulting his brain. "Axel, I need to speak with you privately for a few minutes." Axel sat the small child down on his bare feet the grin still on his face, just not as big. "Roxas, if you would...please retrieve Demyx for me while I have a few words with your Messer." Zexion's tone was a bit softer than the bite the blond had gotten used to and took him by surprise for a few minutes. But he nodded and walked off following the noise.

Roxas transverse the many rooms they manly seemed to be bed rooms or libraries. A few were large entertainment rooms, the small blonde frowned when he found out there where stairs, meaning an upstairs. He was brought to Axel's house in sleep, and never took the time to study the house, he stayed with Axel when the man had been here. The music seemed to be louder and a silky twang voice overlapping the soft strokes of a string instrument. As he went up the stairs he could almost feel the voice growing hands and leading him to the owner with soft caresses.

"Where there is haaatreeed...let me sow looovve.

Where there is innnjury leeet there be pardoooon.

Where there is doubt. Let me sow faith, let me be

An instrument of peeeaaace..."

The blonde moved a hand to the door at the top of the steps, the place were the voice was coming from and leading him to, he knocked causing the door that was slightly ajar to creak open causing both the music and voice stop. He looked up wide eyed and stared at the faux-hawked man in slight terror noticing he stared back in surprise. He ran to him quickly and dropped to his boney knees rubbing is face to the musician's legs. Teachings of his past echoing in his mind.

'Only open the door if you have permission. Now next time I hope you will heed his warning. Stand up now little one, hands on the wall, legs spread. Oh yes like that pretty one. Now thirteen lashings and no food for a day shall suffice as proper punishment.' The voice icy and cold licked at the inner confines of his mind. The blondes hand clenched as an ice cold sweat broke out on his milky skin, memories of pain making his back tense as he realized he had committed a big no-no. The icy cold voice counting down from thirteen to one and his own distant cries thundering throughout the confines of his mind.

Roxas looked up as pure anguish etched his face, trying to make the taller musician he did not mean it. 'I'm sorry, don't be mad! Don't be mad! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE LIKE THAT! Forgive me! I'm sorry!' Roxas screamed from the silent confines of his mind.

Roxas felt a hand on the top of his head and soothing words. Long fingers rubbing at it in an attempt to calm down the boy at his feet. Demyx with his quaint abilities he had, felt the little teen's aura reach out to him with fear.

"Sheisa donias nobisas tuel leachen, vas laureded numa soue lovian.(2)" The voice wrapped around him like a calming blanket. It was soothing and soft, like a relaxing bath melting away his tensions. Roxas looked up at the turquoise eyed man as he put the large blue looking instrument down gently and pulled the small teen into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the shaking teen, pouring into his being that of pure love, using his powers of his race to soothe the boy. " It wasn't your fault, you don't have to follow your training here. Axel is a nice Messer, calm down. soue lovian.(3) " Demyx soothed kissing the teens forehead and rubbing circles on the small back. Roxas slumped more into the embrace, eyes closing, it wasn't the same as Axel's warmth but it held him calm none the less.

Demyx felt the tension drain away from the boy and a soft relaxed. Demyx put his forehead against Roxas' before whispering to the boy. "Seliantshia aisna noara vas unaerica lataesiens?(4)" Roxas opened his blue eyes looking at Demyx. His mind deciphering the silky word of the Aquarian. 'Can I have a peek young one?... A peek at what?' Roxas must have looked confused because the faux-hawked man grinned softly. "Your head, little one." The blonde teen pulled away from the embrace softly. He shook his head no trying to convey that he was sorry. "Is it because of your Messer?" Demyx asked with a lazy sigh, a grin on his features.

Roxas gave a curt nod of yes his eyes wide and innocent as he made signs and grunting noises, trying to let him know of the condition Axel had broached him. 'No one is to touch you unless I say so.'

The deep powerful voice flooded the boys mind...making him squeak and hop off of Demyx lap. "Yes I understand, but don't worry I won't tell him of this." the musician made a vague gesture at himself.

"But I am pretty sure he won't mind, I was the one who hugged you."

The small males face darkened a bit. 'What do you want in return?' He wondered as he took in the male gathering up the large blue instrument. Turquoise met azure blue and a brief understand passed in the older male.

"You have nothing to fear from me. Now come on...I am sure you were sent up here to retrieve me." Demyx grinned. With a loud 'whoop' the lanky Aquarian ran down the hall, sliding down the white Banister. He somehow managed to make it to the bottom with out breaking the fragile looking blue instrument. "ZEXIOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!" He bellowed rattling windows with his powerful voice. Roxas shook his head trying to get the rattle of it to go away, before following the boy in a calmer manner.

Axel sat on the edge of the large roman style bath tub smiling as he scrubbed the blondes head thoroughly with the shampoo scented of Milk and honey. The scent suited the small teen Axel thought. He hummed softly in a good mood thanks mainly to Zexion. He would have full ownership of the cute boy in front of him in less than four days. Zexion had promised no more than for but no less than two, he needed to buy that man a nice present. Maybe a new book or something. The red haired man nodded to himself as he decided on getting him a book making the tiny blonde look at him funnily.

The man caught the look and let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, zoning out. Alright tilt your head back, oh yeah like that, don't move don't want to get this stuff in those pretty eyes now do we?" Ten more minutes went by of Axel washing the boy happily and Roxas enjoying the attention, before the stopper was pulled and the tiny teen was wrapped in a soft white terry towel.

"Alright let's see the clothes Zexion bought you, I told him you were probably twelve, hey don't look at me that way." The green eyed man said seeing the slight frown directed his way. He dried the boy some more before continuing. "But as I was saying, the clothes might be a bit small," Axel mused before leading the boy back to the large bedroom and motioned for him to sit on the large bed.

Axel found the sack with a few outfits of clothes, he rifled through them looking for sleep ware or something suitable enough to sleep in. The tall man didn't really mind seeing the cute teen in his clothes once more. Eventually he found clothes, boxer shorts, black sleep shorts and a form fitting sleep tee. After helping the blushing boy into the clothes and Axel made himself ready for bed in a pair of cotton pajama bottoms. TheY slung low on his wide hips as he crawled under the thick covers of his green comforters dragging the boy with him. After he made himself comfortable he let the tiny blonde get comfortable around him. The red head smiled down at the blonde giving him a soft peck on his forehead that left a burning sensation on the child's damp flesh.

"Night Roxas."

* * *

tbc...Bitches.

Dictionary for Demyx's language

(1)- do you understand Aquarian?

(2)- its okay little one, I am not mad calm down.

(3)-Calm down

Now Demyx's language is supposed to sound smooth...ALMOST like the soft hissing of Harry Potter's parlsemouth. Just no hissing! Now the words are spoken just like I WRITTEN because that is easier for everyone involved. Uh please review and thank you so much for everything and all the nice reviews!! I take suggestions and all that jazz, I really do. SO if you want to see a certain thing In the story let me know And if people request enough of it I might add it if its possible. Oh yeah, the contest thingy. IF YOU CAN GUESS THE NAME OF THE SONG DEMYX SINGS I'LL DO SOMETHING FOR YOU. Like..I dunno...Something!!

Now this Quote came from Like the best Roxas cosplayer I have ever seen!! She was so sweet and junk! But heres the Quote, she was trying to buy time with her ride (A Reno Cosplayer) and her winning point in the argument was this "But people are molesting each other!!"

And she won thirty more minutes.I had to put it in here, and soon it will go into my proflie which needs to be updated.


	6. belong

Disclaimer: Unless I become supreme ruler of the living world I do not own any copyrights to anything.

Written to Ludo "Love me dead" This song makes me so happy and makes me laugh as well as the video. I hate to admit this to a bunch of strangers, but not much makes me very happy. But the reviews do, seriously not much can make me smile truly, but some random strangers leaving me messages does. It's really strange.

Also written to Apocalyptica ft. Corey Taylor -"I'm not Jesus".

I have a huge fascination with string instruments like the deep sound of a cello. When I wasn't allowed to play the cello or upright bass in my band, my friend, he would let me lay my face or hands on it at long as I WASN'T in the way when he was playing. Goddess did I love hearing the instrument sing through me. Music is a huge part of my life so it will be incorporated in this story as well. I play many different instruments and am fascinated by others, so expect some what of an obsessive nature toward musical like things. Also, it was true that Demyx's weapon was a sitar-like instrument but it never sounded like one. So when I go to mention the Instrument from here on out it will be know as a Modified upright bass guitar. Has the sound of a classical bass with a mixture of electric, but does not need a bow to play it.

As well as THE SLANTS- Kokoro (I fall to pieces) & Haruki Mauakami.

I am in love with this band!! They are an Asian band, but they sing in English. It's like a cross between Depeche Mode and...Something else. They are a really awesome band, and I got to sing with them!! Fangasam!! Check them out seriously!!

Jefferson Airplanes "White Rabbit". Great-Great song. Like this is the song that pulled me out of the writers slump I fell into. Well that and Tokio Hotels' Rette Mich&Spring Nicht as well as the Birthday Massacres'-Kill the lights.

Music is a wonderful thing. Please Reveiw!! Please Reveiw!!

Also, you guys need To Read the Fic Trepidation

By MilkshakeDance. Seriously, this fic is rocking. Only three chapters but it is going to be epic! Read it and reveiw!

Chapter five- belong

Roxas laid in bed curled up beside his warm Masser who happened to be snoring softly on his back. He was very grateful to be allowed in his Masser's bed without having to do anything for it. He may not remember his training, but he knew some how that the drooling redhead was not like other massers Roxas had known. The tiny teen propped himself up on his elbow peering down at the pale form, holding his breath as not to wake the slumbering man, he studied the pale angular features watching carefully for signs of the male to wake up and punish him for staring outright at him. Even if this was bad AND he knew somehow that this was a bad behavior, Roxas just wanted to look at the warm male.

The sleeping male was always so warm like he had a constant temperature, but it felt so nice against Roxas' naturally cool skin. The blonde lightly ran his cool fingers over the black tattoos, a habit he had picked up the made him feel...content. Axel didn't seem to mind it the couple of times he had done it so far, and Roxas wasn't really sure why he felt the need to touch them but he did. It just made him feel calm and tingly all over.

"Mmmh?...whasa ista Romxaas?" Axel slurred/mumbled sleepily his eyes not opening as he rolled on his side towards the scared teen. The red head wrapped his arms around the shaking teen grumbling unintelligibly as he pulled him closer.

"Ahhh...ess much nice. Yours soo cool it feels very...muummbd" Axel mumbled the last part into the blondes unruly hair as he cuddled closer.

Roxas felt a small smile stretch his lips as he was wrapped in a nice embrace, the sound of the green eyed man's heart helping him ease from his agitated state and into a more calm state. His scent enveloped Roxas with that natural sandalwood mixed with a slight smell of burnt pine, it seemed vaguely familiar but not. He pondered on the smell and wiggled a bit trying to get out of those strong lanky arms. He needed to use the bathroom and then start breakfast for Axel.

"Romass sstop movvin'." The older male slurred sleepily trying to curl up to the blonde, but his large lanky body only managed to move on top of the smaller one suffocating and pinning down the blonde.

Roxas let out a wheezing breath at the heavy weight on his body and squirmed more pressing his hands on the broad chest, feeling the heated skin since axel didn't wear a shirt to bed last night. The red head only gave a soft grunt. Roxas was getting desperate, this body holding him down was starting to make him freak out, he felt as if he was somewhere else. In a different bed with a different body holding him down, something painful was coming he was sure of it. The blonde closed his eyes seeing glowing amber ones and long sliver hair flashing before his mind as a memory assaulted him briefly. He was jerked out of it before it even began by large warm calloused hands.

"Roxas! Roxas!! Wake up." Axel was sitting up on the balls of his feet shaking the whimpering teen. The blonde snapped his cloudy sapphire eyes, and lowered them immediately in shame. How dare he cause his masser to lose sleep because of him?

"Roxas...look at me, I didn't mean to scare you," Axel said, running fingers against the cold cheek, doing what he could to comfort the shaking teen. The red head wasn't even sure what happened, he was enjoying a nice Roxas pillow then it was a scared whimpering Roxas pillow the blonde nodded, letting Axel know he understood but he still kept his eyes downcast.

"Look at me." It was a growl, low and guttural.

Roxas couldn't control the shivers coming from his body as he continued to look at the pale green sheets. 'You need to look at our masser! He will be angry with us! He ordered us.' Roxas mind yelled as Axels warm fingers clasped around his chin forcing his head back.

"Roxas...there we go." Axel looked directly into the dazed blue eyes. "That's a good boy. Now understand me now, just because I am different from your others or other Massers does not give you the right to disobey a direct order from me!" The tone was harsh and it made the tiny blonde whimper as he nodded his head in understanding. As soon as the fingers left his skin, Roxas in a swift movement laid his head down on Axels thighs, rubbing the side of his face on Axel's thighs in apology, the one all companions were taught. He found with the constant reassuring presence, some memories, thoughts and glimpses of his past resurfacing.

Some were little bits of useless information on what his favorite smell was or scarier things like some one yelling at him. Sometimes Axel activated them by saying certain words or touching him in certain ways. The blonde was scared at what was going on inside his head and he had no way of contacting his fiery haired masser except through the written word, and he couldn't think of the right words to express. Besides that, who would want a defected 'companion' as Axel called him. Roxas liked that word better than what the voice form his memories calls him. 'Worthless fuck toy.', 'It' even 'that thing'. Each word made him feel as if he was nothing, no one a nobody. And maybe that's all he was...A nobody.

Axel gave a growl and pulled the boy up. He was about to reprimand the child for doing that, he didn't like it and doubted he would ever like it, but the phone rang a soft melody like a music box. Axel gave Roxas a sharp look before leaping out of the large bed. It was the tone he had specifically designed for Zexion.

With an almost snarl like voice Axel growled out a hello to the periwinkle haired man.

"Axel?" Zexion asked a bit of mirth in his normal flat voice.

"Yeah?" The red headed man used his hand to rub his long pale fingers on his temples. He tried to calm himself down, it wasn't Zexion's fault and he was the one who was helping him out right now.

"Catch you at a bad time?" The red head nodded before adding, "Yeah I just woke up."

"Ah, I see so that is why you're so grouchy. You grumpal!!" Axel felt his face screw up with a confused smile at Demyx's intrusion on the phone lines.

"Demyx, get off the phone now, didn't I tell you to water the peace lily?" Zexion's voice came drifting back as Demyx was heard complaining in the background.

"SO Zexion, why the call? Is something wrong..." Axel let the sentence trail off not wanting to express his worries about the blonde child he heard shuffling around in the bedroom.

"No not really, Vexen is taking longer on analyzing Roxas' blood. He says it is very intriguing. He is really getting on my nerves. He calls every eight to twelve minutes on the dot, he is always finding something new…Axel it's nothing bad...it's the blood itself. It is not one separate race or even a half of a race. Vexen broke it down and is currently analyzing the eight individual types of D.N.A. You have no idea how fascinating this really all is. I find it interesting, but I just wished Vexen would wait and give it all to me at once, so I can absorb it all at once." The man gave a sigh as Axel leaned heavily against his kitchen marble counter top.

"E-eight different types?!...doesn't a normal human have like...One type of DNA?" Axel twirled his hand as if he was playing with smoke.

"Yes." Zexion voice a bit bland just made axel seem more pissed.

"Isn't that something to worry about?" the red heads voice grew hushed with frustration as he watched Roxas pad into the kitchen. His blue eyes downcast and expression meek as he shuffled past Axel, going straight for the white wooden cabinets.

"No, well...no. As long as Roxas is functioning normally then all is good. How is he?"

Axel gripped the phone watching the blonde pull out a large skillet and some eggs.

"I am a bit worried, he has nightmares, but he can't tell me about it. And sometimes he looks at me like I am not even there. Like he is looking at a different person. Whoever had him last put him through hell, you should see some of the habits he has. Like if I am not in the house, he stands by the door. Just stands there till I come back. He does all this things, like when I come back he immediately takes my shoes off, and jacket," Axel let out a sigh before continuing.

"I could understand if It was something he actually wanted to do, but he is being ordered into it. And when I tell him no, or order him not to do it he just gives me a look. Like this look I can't explain it, it makes my stomach hurt." The redhead spoke in hushed tones watching Roxas scramble eggs with his green eyes. A smile brought to his lips as he realized the messy haired blonde was wearing the pink apron he got him.

"Axel...you should let me have a peek." The red head snapped out of his admiring of the blonde at the sound of Demyx's silky twang.

"Whuh?"

"Watching Roxas huh?" Axel frowned at the soft twinkling laughter.

"So what, he is mine right? So I can look at him, now what did you mean, 'take a peek'?" Axel asked his agitated tone caught Roxas blue eye gaze as he put the eggs on a plate. Axel waved him over with a flick of his wrist. The blonde placed the plate down along with the spatula before shuffling over, getting embraced against Axel with a long arm.

"A look inside his head, like I did with yours." Demyx said, his voice brighter and Axel could hear rather then see the smile in it.

"Uh hold on Dem. I am going to put you on speaker so Roxas can hear." Axel pushed a button on the phone before hanging up the main line.

"Alright, speak." Axel rubbed his fingers along Roxas' chin giving him a soft smile letting the boy know he wasn't angry with him anymore. The sounds of Demyx acting happy and Zexion telling him to get to the point as Axel stared into Roxas Large baby blues. He was leaning down to give him a kiss when Demyx came back into more focus with a loud yell.

"Axellllllllllll you douche!! Pay attention!!"

Axel gave a loud growl before snarling a loud 'what!?' at the phone.

"Jeez, I am trying to be nice and help you with your cutie, but noooooooooo if you want to just be a douche then I'll go off and use my powers for something else." Demyx tone was a bit on the sulky side.

"No...No. Please Dem, you just...I was distracted." Axel sighed, straitening back up instead of continuing the kiss. He looked at the blushing teen who was pressed against him. Lips still parted his tongue flicking out to lick the lower lip. The green eyed man watched it entranced for a bit.

"Oh I bet you were!" Demyx teased over the phone.

"Demyx. Point." Zexion's slightly disgruntled voice cut out the kissing noises Demyx was making. There was a grumble before Demyx let out a sigh. Roxas rubbed his face against Axel's chest gripping at his white sleep tank as he was petted. It felt nice to have those long warm fingers run through his hair. Axel twisting knots out when his finger was snared, scratching when he came towards the end, it made Roxas want to purr.

"Look, remember how you let me use my Aquarian powers to get inside your head? It helped you right, well maybe if I get inside of dear ol' Roxie's I can help!" There was a loud clapping noise as Demyx applauded himself.

Roxas looked up at Axel, confusion in his large blue eyes at what he was hearing. "Can we…get back to you, I don't think Roxas is really comprehending what your rattling on about." Axel said turning slightly to look at his phone, his hands still caressing Roxas' hair softly.

"Oh yeah, yeah! Its ok, you know how to reach me and stuff. Oh Axel thanks once more for the instrument! Everyone at the bar really likes its add in our tunes. Though people have been asking for you!" Demyx said through the phone.

"Well, I shall hear from you later with your answer then?" Zexion voice cut the air.

"Sure. I am not coming in again tonight." Axel stopped his touches making Roxas frown a bit. He really like it, he almost rubbed his head against Axel's chest to instigate it again, but The red head waved him over to the table. Making motions of eating with his hands, while Zexion lectured Axel about responsibility.

Roxas took a small bite of eggs thinking on the redhead. He left all the time, though not for a long periods of time. Sometimes he would leave out at night and come back early in the morning. The blonde wasn't sure if this was his normal routine as he had only been with Axel for a couple of days. Roxas stared down at His plate pondering on the tall male. He liked this new masser for sure, but his new masser didn't like him doing things for him it seemed. Roxas tapped the end of the fork to his chin as he counted the times Axel had shoved away his help. He had yet to bath and service his masser. Sure Axel kissed him and touched him but nothing remotely like Roxas felt he was used to. The blonde dropped his fork, it making a loud clanking as it collided with the plate. He cradled his head in his shaking hands as thoughts assaulted him.

'What if he finds me unacceptable. Is it because I have no voice. Does he think I don't know how to do these kind of things!?' Roxas hands grasped his throat as he felt burning in his eyes.

In one motion Axel was beside him speaking to him, pulling him out his daze. Warm hands pried hands from his throat, hot lips pressed to the side of his head. But Roxas just stared, his blue eyes haunting Axel. They looked at him with such anguish. "Roxas...what's the matter?" Axel soothed, hands running through the blonde hair. He looked around for a scrap piece of paper and pencil when he spied the worn notebook on the counter. It was covered slightly in flour and luckily a pencil in the bindings. He turned to look as the boy, cringing at the look of utter hopelessness on that face.

"Tell me what's wrong." Axel growled handing the green notebook to the trembling child.

Roxas numbly began scribbling out an explanation, before handing it over to axel who was leaning against the table.

Sir, I fear you. I am scared you find me unacceptable. You never allow me to service you. You never ask me to help you bathe, though you bathe me. We sleep in the same bed, but you never use me. Is it because I have no voice to talk? Because you think I do not know of these things? Sir I want to please you, use me. I wish to be useful.

Axel sat the notebook on the table and took a seat in front of the blonde. His blue eyes looking down at the tiled floor as Axel let out a heavy sigh.

'Here it is...he doesn't want me. I knew it.' Roxas wringed his hands in the soft sleep shirt that Axel had dressed him in.

"Roxas...you're beautiful. Look at me." Axel leaned forward on the table holding out his large hand for the blonde. Roxas shyly placed a hand in his, heck the blonde's whole posture screamed shyness, from the large baby blue peeking up at Axel from long lashes, to the way his body seem to cower in order to make it seem smaller.

"Look, I don't want to force you. And bathing, it's my job not yours. And I think it's cute how your eyes roll back when I scratch in shampoo. How relaxed you become under my touch. It's hard to explain truly, but never, never think I don't want you. I told you I want you. You. Are. Mine. And once I claim you, legally, I will show you to all and bask in the fact that they can't have you. I will never share you." Axel tone became dangerous and Roxas flinched as the hand holding his became a bit to hot. "And I prefer my bed partners...willing. I want you to want me, not because you feel like you have to. Roxas, make no mistake. I think you're beautiful and I would be honored if you decide to share yourself with me. But I will never force you into something like that. Commit it to memory."

Axel smiled at the blushing teen before adding, "And your voice, we will work past that. It makes no difference to me if you can talk or not. Sure I would have liked to have heard you, but it doesn't matter. I choose you."

Roxas looked off to the side, part of his mind telling him Axel was lying. He was used to mind games, or his mind was. It had created barriers long ago that the current Roxas was not aware of. The blonde wasn't sure how to take what the tall redhead said. Was he just playing?

"Hey, look at me." Roxas did.

"Eat now." Axel gestured to the full plate in front of the boy.

Roxas stared at the plate a frown on his face. Something bugged him about eating at the table.

--

'"On the floor where you belong you filth." a tin pan clattered to the ground. Some of the murky slosh contents slipped out as well. He wasn't sure when the last time he ate was, but food was right there under his nose. If only the heavy chain wasn't keeping him to the wall he could get it. A whimper escaped as he reached for it desperatly, a cackle as the man shut the door. His foot steps where getting closer to the whimpering Roxas but he wasn't paying any attention. He wanted the food. He would do anything to have it, he was so hungry.

"Filth, look at me." It was s different voice form his normal caretaker but the boy knew better to disobey those who were his betters. He tore his gaze from the food a low whine escaping.

" You have to earn it." The voice teased, Roxas cOuldn't see the face. nor did he look. He wanted the mush in that tin, and he would do anything to get it. He sat back on his knees, head down wating.

"Useless. Do I have to explain everything to you?" The voice teased deadly like and the sound of roxas whines and a zipper being pulled down echoed the room. Like a man dieing of thirst roxas moved forward up on his knees, pink toungue sticking out, hands gripping his matted hair shoving a stiff muscle into his mouth. Roxas didn't gag. he had larger stuck down his throat.

--

"Roxas buddy? You ok. Your breathing weird." Axel called out to the dazed blonde watching him shake his head to clear the fog of the memory. The blonde looked up at him and gave him a soft smile before greatfully digging into his plate. The memory giving him something productive to mull over. "Your ok right?" Axel asked a bit perplexed at the whole behavior the blonde just showed.

Roxas looked up from his plate and smiled at Axel. Giving him a soft nod as well. He didn't feel telling him about his latest flashback for fear of giving the green eyed male Ideas. Though Roxas wasn't sure he would have felt bad at earning his food that way from Axel. With a soft nod of his head and a bite of eggs, Roxas agreed with himself that anything Axel asked of him couldn't be all that bad.

* * *

TBC...Punks

Alright. This is the end! Wootness I finally got here! I totally had like oh-my-goddess-where-the-fuck-did-me-brain-go!

Writers block sucks ass. I was its bitch forever. SO while writing this, I graduated. I is a graduate! Yay? I still feel the same. Uh my Grandma styled her mullet like Demyx's for me. Took me to get a tattoo and got her belly button pierced. My grandma is the best.

Lets see, I also wrote ANOTHER oneshot called Feels like a Winner. Its A Rikora. Got a baby. Seriously some one gave me a baby. SO I will have time to write but be very stressed. AND I am so sorry for the wait, truly! I usually have outline but in an unforeseen but totally foreseen accident, It got set on fire. So yeaaaa...Sorry. So Thanks to my awesome beta kelle611. She beta-ed it. And she kicks Ass and possible takes names and scores. Uhhh Thanks to all you people who read it and review this story. And to all who Alert me and this story. But

So those who want something special, parings, idea. Funny dialogue weird kinky threesomes. Let me know, if that don't interfere with my story line then I shall consider them which means I'll probably end up doing it. SO REVIEW AND LETS ME KNOW IF YOU NOTICE ANYTHING WONKY IN THIS STORY. Oh and you can PM me! I only bite if I need too!


	7. ,

Disclaimer. Please refer to other chapters.

--

I would always hide my tears behind a curtain made of laughter. And every laugh I shared, it was a wound that never fully healed. Gasping breaths of sheer delight, each one a clever little lie to hide behind when the world turned to ashes and my mind would crack just the tiniest bit more. I could and had buried it all behind a wide grin – never as wide as His, neither grin or mask – and an irresponsible attitude no one had ever been able to see through, at least not in time.

No one but him.

--

So yeah,

Okay on to the story!!

* * *

Chapter 6- ,

Axel carefully snuck out of bed, doing all he could not to awaken, the light sleeper, Roxas. It was a hard task to do considering the slightest movement, the softest noise and the softest light could wake the boy up. Though Axel was sure he wasn't going to wake up so easily this time, his eyes were moving under his lids suggesting a deep REM sleep.

He was just really too jittery to sleep late, the red head was surprised he even got the amount he did last night. After Zexion's call in the middle of the day about him coming over today with Roxas official tags, Axel had been fidgety and salivating with anticipation. Roxas himself seemed calm but took in Axel's agitated state with amusement. Axel moved to the large window in his room looking out of it. It snowed again last night it seemed, the lanky male shot a look at Roxas after hearing the covers shuffle.

The blonde had moved a bit to curl up where Axel himself was just laying, a soft peaceful smile on his parted lips. His face worry free even if his blond eyebrows were a bit scrunched up. It was the most stress free look the blonde had, had on his angelic features since coming here.

The red head scratched his pale boney hip before readjusting his black silk sleeper pants on his hips; they had slid down low enough to show how natural his bright red hair color was. The red was a bright contrast with his creamy flawless pristine skin.

Green eyes traveled from the slumbering form to the white outside. Looking at the ocean of whiteness that covered the ground, it was oddly peaceful to the red head. The once green grass covered by the white blanket.

A devious grin found its way to his lips as he caught side of Roxas' sleeping form in the large window's reflection. The blonde was still curled on his side, but he had his face buried in one of Axel's thick feather pillows.

With long quick strides. Axel found himself once more at his bed side, with hands on the dark green covers he yanked them hard, sending them to the floor in a messy heap and leaving a confused Roxas, staring right at him with groggy blues, behind. The blonde messy hair was even more matted and he still had the sleep film in his cerulean eyes. Axel did enjoy the 'What the?' look on Roxas' face. You could tell he was a bit surprised and confused.

Picking Roxas up from his sprawled position on Axel's large bed, the Spiky red haired male carried the light blonde to a cupboard closet placing him on unsteady feet as he opened the white little door reaching in grapping items.

Axel then took advantage of the blondes' groggy/confused state to dress him for the snowy outside weather. Hastily, he fastened a long creamy colored fur coat over his black sleep shirt and pants, White mittens on the pale hands and tan Eskimos boots on tiny bare feet. All of it topped off with a long black and white striped scarf hanging around his neck. The blonde really didn't know what was happing, well he had an idea but the sleep haze was still fogging his already confused mind.

The overall effect made Axel want to hug the blonde. Axel had bought him the clothing days earlier but seeing the large coat on him with its sleeves just past Roxas' fingertips and ends to his knees, the long thick wool scarf almost touching the floor and the boots with the fur on top, it made him look smaller than he was. He looked like a lost scared child and Axel resisted the urge to to kiss it and make everything better.

He was still was wiping away the sandman's grit and trying to gain clarity when Axel carried him out side and proceeded to dump him in the three foot snow and cold weather. At first Roxas looked up at the tall redhead with a hurt look. Breathing in harsh scared pants his moist breath showing in the cold air. 'Is he throwing me away? What did I do wrong?' Roxas pleaded for answers with those watery blues. He did feel like crying, and probably would have if alone.

"Go on and play now." Axel sat down in fairly new iron patio chair; his feet propped up a matching table table. Even though it was nippy and snow was on the ground Axel was dressed in his black pajama bottoms only. Roxas scampered up as he felt the snow make a wet spot on his behind. He patted at it with the mitten to get the remaining snow chunks off his but... He looked up at the grinning red-head who was looking at him highly amused by his antics it seemed. He wrung his hands in an agitated state on the front of the large coat, not sure what to do or how to go about doing whatever it was his Messer wanted.

"Confused?" Axel asked seeing the look on the cherubic face. Guilt hit him hard at the look of uncertainty, maybe he should have explained to the boy before dumping him in the snow.

"Well, I guess, since today is the day I get your papers, I thought you would like to go outside. I have been keeping you cooped up in there." Axel jabbed a thumb at his house. Before moving the hand to rub the back of his neck where his fiery hair tickled it making it itched.

Roxas finally got a look at the outside of the house. He knew it had two stories and numerous rooms, but it was impressive on the outside as well. Large and Victorian styled, cream in color with white shutters. Large thick bushes decorating the front of the house, though they were trimmed in white snow. Even a garage type building same color as the house and style. And a high iron fence, much taller than Roxas, around the back of the house. There was thick snow covered trees that stretched back as long as he could see all around and a long drive way. It looked as if there were not any other houses nearby, just an ocean of white snow, marred by mountains of snow covered trees. His look of awe must have been amusing because Axel laughed at the slaw-jacked expression and wide shocked blue eyes.

"Go on. Enjoy your freedom outside for a bit." Axel made a shooing motion with his hand as he watched the blonde shuffle in the thick snow that came to his lower calves, around looking at everything in a curious manner. And oddly sniffing things, Axel pondered that for a bit. He had sniffed things when he had first awoken and came here. It must have been a habit he picked up on the streets or something. Axel was putting that back away to ask Zexion later when the blonde came up to him head bowed in the common companion way. Head bowed with obedience, to show the proper respect to his or her Messer.

"Mmm?" The green eyed man inquired one thin red eyebrow arched.

Roxas shot his Messer glance out from the corner of his eyes. The taller male looked deep in thought, on which Roxas wasn't going to ponder, but he did wonder why his Messer would go through all the trouble of dressing him for the winter and not for himself. The blonde fidgeted a bit before taking off the thick white and black stripped wool scarf and offering it to Axel as one might offer a sacrifice of fruit. Axel himself took it and gave the teen an odd look.

"Did I put it on wrong?" Axel asked re-looping the soft wool fabric around the blonde's neck as he shook his head and pointed to Axel's bare chest then the snow. His Messer should always be comfortable and taken well care of no matter what.

Axel pursed his lips in a thoughtful frown in thought before laughing softly. Using the grasp he still had on the scarf he pulled the boy's head down roughly, the couple inches necessary ,to capture the soft slightly grey with cold lips with his hot ones. Roxas fell more on Axel's bare chest feeling the warmth radiate from him through the cream mittens as he placed them there as a bracer. Axel's tongue darted forward laving attention on the lower lip sucking it into his warm mouth. Roxas caught onto the unspoken signal, his mouth opening slightly at the command. Roxas did not think on how he knew that. Axel groaned as he was able to continue his plundering of the blonde. His hot tongue laved at the equally hot mouth, loving the feel of the hot ragged breathing of Roxas in his own mouth. The way Roxas tongue managed to wrap around his tongue and suck on it was divine.

The shivers were welcomed as Axel's body tingled and his all ready above average temperature sky rocketed more. Axel wrapped a large hand into Roxas mess of spikes tugging on them a bit harshly as he pulled Roxas' mouth off of his, with a soft popping noise. He leaned more up towards the blonde he held such a tight grip on. Axel's warm lips nuzzling the jacket's collar to the side as he latched on with teeth to the neck juncture. Roxas' mouth opened as he fell to his knees, making a loud thumping noise as his knees connected with the hard wood of the porch.

Roxas hands gripped at the warm arms holding him closer to Axel as the fiery red head pulled away breathing raggedly. His mossy green eyes took in Roxas flushed gasping state. Bruised lips, wide glassy blue eyes. Clothes dishelved in Axel's pursuit of marring the pale neck. The large purplish red mark with teeth marks stood out vividly and was more noticeable than any branding Axel could put on the boy. It took up most of the boy's right side of his neck. Axel gave a soft smile as he rubbed a warm hand against a flushed cheek.

"You're sweet. And mine, that mark is proof, that you belong to me." Axel leaned down to the kneeling boy growling in his ear as he took in the boy's honey and milk scent. Roxas arms had dropped to his side uselessly as Axel wrapped his bare gangly arms around him, crushing the blonde to him.

Roxas nodded weakly, he felt as if Axel had sucked the soul out of him. "Now go and do Roxas things in the snow." He helped the teen stand on wobbly spaghetti legs with an amused smile as he watched the blonde step out into the snow. Roxas looked back at Axel with the what-the-hell-do-I-do-now? Look.

"Make a snowman." Axel suggested with a shrug of his bare shoulders.

The messy haired blonde's plump lips turned in a frown as he stared at the snow, only marred by his presence.

'How do you do that?' Roxas asked himself and frowned more at the snow. He then turned back to Axel who had a soft dreamy smile on his face. The blonde turned back looking at the snow trying to search the confines of his mind for information, but all that came up was white. White as the snow. With head bowed Roxas shuffled back to Axel, cringing at the thought of his Messers displeasure.

"What is it...need help?" The emerald eyes peered into the downcast face of Roxas. The blonde shook his head yes, trembling a bit.

'This is when he gets angry...I know it is...He'll get angry and get rid of me.' Roxas thoughts echoed in the hallow whiteness of his mind.

"Look at me." Axel snapped his tone not too gentle fury starting to heat his already hot blood. He hated trying to talk to someone who wouldn't look at him. It made him feel as if they were ignoring him and Axel was not the one to be ignored. Roxas whipped his head up at the command remembering the morning two days ago.

"That's a lot better. I want to see those blue eyes when I speak to you." The spiky haired man gave a soft grin as he took Roxas' hands, heat coming in through the thick cream mittens Roxas wondered vaguely how he stayed heated like this all the time. Pieces were coming, together facts in his mind but his mind was missing the key to the mystery being solved. Like it was missing a lot of things.

"I can't really be much help and I hate the snow. It beautiful and all that jazz but I just don't like touching it. It's wet, and cold." Axel growled out squeezing Roxas' tiny hands in his large ones. He was talking with a soft smile as he pulled Roxas down into his lap sideways. The messy haired blonde let out a soft squeak and clung to the green eyed mans pale neck as he was seated against a very warm Axel. Roxas let go, once settled, fascinated by how hot Axel's body temperature was. He could feel it through the heavy coat and mittens that had blocked out most of the cold wind. His pale face had gotten most of the winds making his cheeks and button nose a bright red.

"Jeez you're cold. Lets you get warmed back up." Axel moved his hands up Roxas' face, his thin lips forming a frown at the way the cherub faced boy flinched from it. Roxas stayed still though and Axel placed his warm hands on the blue eyed blonde's cheeks, reddened by icy winds, and concentrating as he sent soft heat into the teen's body. Roxas stared up at Axel with wide blue eyes as heat traveled through his body at the mere touch of skin to skin. The look of wonder and amazement made Axel laugh softly.

"Can't you tell little buddy? I am an Ouraros." Axel said with a smile as he leaned down and pressed soft warm kisses to the pale forehead, before removing his hand. He pulled Roxas more into his bare chest running fingers through the mangled mess. He felt a soft clothed mitten tap lightly at his bared chest making him turn his green eyes down. Soft olive met curious oceanic as the silent question was asked and understood.

"Do you not really remember? The goddesses' children live in different races. I am an Ouraros, which means I control fire. I am from a clan of fire wielders, most of us have red hair and hot body temperatures. Uhhh Demyx, well you know he is Of the Aquarian race. The water wielders, they have normally blonde hair or blue eyes. Most of the time both. Uhhh-mmm they have the most abilities of any race but are generally pacifists. Thus why they are the most picked on race and most companions are Aquarian." Axel took a moment to himself and looked at Roxas who was staring with rapt fascination.

"More?" An eager nod making Axel give a smirk.

"Mmmm Zexion, he is of the Manlupic race. They are master manipulators, depending on the bloodlines of that race depends on what they can manipulate. Some can manipulate, minds, shadows, emotions. Heck I met on once a long time ago who could manipulate fire. They are considered to be the smartest race, and they are the best business partners...ever. I would be so lost without Zexion. But that stays between us. Ok?" Axel, pressing an elegant finger to his lips as he stared at Roxas who was smiling brightly and nodding.

"Jeez there is the Animudian race. They come in all shapes and sizes depending on what Animal clan they are from. Earolras, they are two races in one. The control the earth, but the ones who control plants are mostly healers. The plant wielders are a separate race inside the Earolras race, called the Florianas." Axel explained running his fingers through the cold blonde hair, looking out at the snow in deep thought. With a shake of red spikes and a clearing of his throat, Axel continued.

"The wind race, Zehryains. They actually live in the sky. How cool is that!" Axel olive eyes shifted to a bright emerald as he explained about the land in the sky. Roxas got the feeling Axel had been there more than once, but didn't press it. Besides how could he really when he did not have a voice to ask.

"And then the last race is Celestian, they control light and are normally neutrals. They have huge pride issues, I swear. You can tell them by their Silver hair and massive ego's. "Axel said a laugh as he started on a story about one. But all that stuck in Roxas' mind was the word 'Silver' as his mind traveled away from the present.

--

" And if I feel as much as a pull or tug in my hair, you will suffer greatly. Your week in the basement will be a vacation to what I have in store as your next punishment." There was a pause in the throaty timbre.

"Do you realize how useless you are? Always screwing every thing up. I asked you to do the simple task of pleasing my guards... What happened? Oh yes, you, the fuck up of my entire stable, passed out. Completely useless! You are useless at every task I give you to do! If it wasn't for the fact that my guests are amused with you and how pathetic you are I would have been rid of you a long time ago."

Roxas shivered his body tingling with the hurt it felt, as the deep baritone voice sliced away more of his will power. He had tried to do as asked by his masser, but the mans guards were so big and he was still so small. It hurt a lot. He held eyes down as his masser held out an oval brush made of pearl. Roxas shuddered as he took it with bandaged hands. Broken from one of the guards stepping on it, fingers and the knuckles cracked.

"Come now filth, I am giving you the honor of brushing my hair." The voice was soft, but Roxas knew better than to trust its gentleness. With a pained breath, the blonde stepped forward taking the mans soft silver hair in one bandaged hand, and began brushing with the other.

"Roxas..." that wasn't this massers voice. His masser never said his name. Masser didn't even know his name.

"Roxas!"

--

Axel frowned as Roxas looked up at him, the dazed/glassy look gone from his blue eyes, " where did you go little buddy?"

Axel murmured as he ran warm fingers through the messy blonde hair, hugging the child closer to him.

--

'Knock. Knock'

"Axel! Roxas! We're here!!" Demyx's loud voice boomed out making the blonde jump and look over at the red head who was reading a book.

"Go let them in." Axel's voice was shaking as he fought to control the excitement. This was what he had been waiting for, legal ownership rights of Roxas.

Roxas nodded and padded down the hallway, past the open kitchen to the entry way. He opened the door with a bow, blue eyes on the floor as Zexion and Demyx entered.

"Hey Look up." Demyx silky twang reached Roxas as he straightened up. He looked up to see Demyx smiling and taking off Zexion's thick black coat, before his taking his off. Roxas held out and accepted the snow damp coats, hanging them on a rack before kneeling to take the guest shoes. He was met with sandals on one foot and dark dress shoes on the others. Giving a puzzled look at Demyx's choice in foot wear he began unlacing the dress shoes crusted in dirty snow.

"Stop that." Demyx silk voice became a bit dark, making Roxas fingers stop what they were doing and look at the faux-hawked blonde male. His normal turquoise blue eyes took on more of an eerie green shade.

"We are perfectly capable of taking our own shoes off. Now scamper back to Axel. Is he in the sitting room down the hall?" Demyx's voices lost its hard edge as he spoke. His Hard green eyes shifting back to a lazy turquoise and a soft smile on his face.

The blonde nodded numbly and rose stiffly, giving Demyx a skittish glance, before looking over at a bored Zexion shuffling out of his black dress shoes. He walked away shaking a bit and joined Axel who held his warm lanky arms out at him like a baby. He smiled brightly at Axel forgetting about Demyx and climbed into the red heads lap.

"Sorry, about not getting here sooner. I had to do some account type Items, and Doi-Doi over there refused to wear shoes once more." Zexion grunted out as he and a smiling Demyx walked in the room.

"Its okay, but at least you got him to wear more winter like clothes." Axel said taking in Demyx's Blue long sleeve sweater and dark blue denim pants.

"Doesn't matter, the shirt is thin," Zexion said sitting on a couch opposite Axel's high backed chair beside a soft looking fire. They were able to face each other as the Redhead sent the Periwinkle haired man a soft grin.

"Look, I am in the room!" Demyx cried taking a spot on the white couch next to Zexion, cuddling to the stiff looking male, with a soft smile in Roxas direction. It made the blonde blush a bit and Axel wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller male in his lap.

"Axel, I gots little sunshine's tags! Though we are not sure on his race, Right Zexion? But his Age is fifteen, and according to Vex-vexie, he was born in the summer time. So you can pick out his Birth date, I suggest April sixth. It's a fabulous day." Demyx said agreeing with himself as he fished for the metal tags in his pockets.

"Demyx, that's your birthday. And no, Roxas isn't an April kind of guy; he is more in the July area." Axel said making Roxas look up at him with an owlish look. It made Axel smile.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I have the papers here, all I need is for you to sign them and well, Roxas is yours legally." Zexion said as he pulled out a thick parchment paper folded over a couple of times.

"Though it seems you did some claiming of yourself." Demyx purred and cuddled more into Zexion who began unfolding the document.

Axel let out a soft laugh squeezing Roxas for a bit, "I couldn't help myself."

Roxas gave the dirty blonde a funny look not sure what he meant, till he saw Demyx tap at his neck while looking at Roxas. The blonde mimicked the motion unsure till a tingle made him jump.

'That's right Messer Axel marked me today.' Roxas though a light blush on his features as he looked up at the red head, a hand rubbing at the large purple mark. The little blonde could feel the excitement as well as heat pouring off his Messer in waves.

'Is he really that excited to own me?' Roxas smiled at the thought, happy that someone wanted him. Even if the intentions were unclear.

"Go get them Roxas and bring them to me." Axel said releasing the boy.

The red head was afraid that if he got up at this moment he would jump and click his heels or something equally embarrassing. Axel foot tapped softly as he watched Roxas pad lightly over to the two males on the couch, first accepting the tags from Demyx, then the stiff parchment from Zexion. He shivered at the looks he was given, he didn't like being the center of attention. It usually ended in something bad happing to him. So with the items in his hands he shuffled over to his tense looking Messer. The emerald eyed males hands were gripping in his black slacks he had changed into earlier, he had also finally put on a shirt, and foot tapping slowly. But most of all, the hard mossy green almond shaped eyes were piercing, giving Axel the effect of a creature about to attack.

Trying to calm his Messer down Roxas gave him a wide smile as he handed over his rights of ownership to Axel, making the red head kiss him lightly on the forehead before taking the tags and paper with shaky hands.

* * *

SEX!! NOW THAT I HAVE GOTTEN YOUR ATTENTION! IT WILL START TO GET A BIT...shall I say steamy? Oh yes I will. If you guys wanna check out any kind of lemon scenes I have written check out my one shots! One of them is a contest winner for TheOptimisticPessimist! Called 'Feels like a winner' Hope she enjoyed it!!

So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I am so thankful for all the reviews and Alerts and favorites I have gotten for this! I mean yeah, I did not think I would have gotten as many as I did!

I thought I would only have gotten like five at the most. I really appreciate some of the advice I have gotten and cherish some of the things you guys tell me! I love personal reviews!

My grandma read a couple of the reviews I have just gotten recently, and was like,

'What are these strangers emailing you for? And telling you good job? Did ya invent something?'

'No neah-ye. I write gay porn.'

'Oh that is bullshit if I have ever heard it.'

'I don't think you can hear that...'

'Oh bullshit, you smart ass. Now come on, I made mashed-taters.'

So yea...I told her the truth, even if she doesn't believe me. But ehhh I though I'd include that. And SO SORRY MOLLY! My grandma read your review and was trying to ask me questions and I was like,

'I don't even know that girl.'

'But she emailed you! About me! She knows something' about you and me.'

But she was flattered you thought she was awesome. I think I want to make my grandma an Internet Celebrity.

(SHIRO I am having YOUR BABY!! SQUEE))


	8. In

Disclaimer I do not own anything of commercial value. Nuff said bitches.

Well, this is more of a filler chapter than anything though it is nesscary for the lame-ness of this chapter I decided to put an orange in here. No not the fruit! But an orange its like a lemon but not! Just trying to appease some people. As you can tell from this story, I am not going to rush relationships, or anything. But I know cause I am the author of this bitch, that yes there will be lemons. Only one person has picked up on something about my fic, and its the fact that Roxas is closed off mentally and physically from the world and slowly Axel and company is introducing him back into it. Oh expect a huge time jump in the next chapter somewhere! Cause so far only I think three or four weeks have passed, trying to speed things along with out losing you guys.

Oh and Thank you for all the reviews, all the support! I am like in the 80's now thats so cool to me and its thanks to all you guys! Thank you, I think I will write something for the 100th reviewer or oh! add them into the story for a small little scene or if they want a certian thing in my story to happen that won't effect my story line I'll do that! If I know you in real life, and you want one of my doodles I'll give you that too!

This ends in a lame cliffhanger, well this whole chapter is kind of lame, nothing really important happens...sorry.

Well I hope you enjoy this and Thank you to my new wonderful beta Ronsgurl1218! Send her love! I chose her out of my three picks, well Lollipop, wasn't really trying to be my beta I just adore her and asked and she did it. Send her love too cause she is just really awesome! SO IS RONSGURL! Love you.

I LOVE YOU MY FANS OF THIS FIC! Thank you once more for REVIEWING IT MAKES ME HAPPY. And thank you to the ones who tell me how to make this fic better! I love you guys so much and would give you all kisses if I COULD BUT I DO IT IN SPIRIT!- Spirit Kisses the fans-

* * *

CH. 8- IN

Roxas blew hot air into his hands as he stood outside the shop in the snow. Somehow Demyx had convinced his Messer, to not only give the aquarian money, but take Roxas shopping for new clothes. The blonde was actually a bit saddened by this. He was so used to his messer's commanding presence that he missed it and couldn't help the pouty expression on his face. He looped a finger under his new collar, black and white checkered, with Axel's symbol, a silver round circular object with spikes. It reminded Roxas of a crude sun, but Axel had told him it was a chakram, a weapon used by his people, the Ouranos.

"Hey Roxas? Where are you?" The voice belonged to his Messer, and it sent the little blonde in a panic at the fact he was not at the door to greet him. He was always at the door unless Axel himself commanded him not be there. Running from the kitchen with a wisk in hand, the mute teen skidded to a stop in the entry way in front of his tall gave a happy smile and would have hugged him, but he remembered that he had a bit of crusty flour stuck to his apron, and his Messer was wearing all black.

"Were you making me dinner?" Axel asked with a smile on his face. He loved seeing Roxas in an apron. It was cute the way it dwarfed him, like his coat Axel had got him. The messy haired teen nodded happily, pointing to the dripping wisk and then back to the area from which he came. Axel got the gist and nodded. "Go on. I'll be right behind you." He leaned forward, licking the side of the cream face and smiled at the slight tint of blush dusting it.

The blonde gave him a shy look. before turning his face and giving a light peck on one of Axel's high cheekbones. It was a behavior Axel was trying to teach Roxas to let the mute know that he could touch and kiss Axel anytime he wanted and the red head was glad it was working out. Every day he would get bolder, like rubbing his hands, or sitting next to him on the couch. The other day, Roxas had come up behind him as he was fishing out silverware, and wrapped his arms around Axel's skinny waist, making a purring noise as he rubbed his face against Axel's spine. It had ended with the skinny male having a goofy smile on his face and a handful of melted forks.

"Thank you." His voice dropped a couple of decibels to reach that sultry state that made Roxas shiver. The blonde let out a soft eep and scurried off to the kitchen before Axel's smoldeirng green gaze melted him, like he had done to some of the forks the other day. The redhead straightened back up to his tall height and hung up his coat in the cupboard and slipped off his dress shoes before taking long strides to the kitchen. It was on the first floor, as soon as you stepped out of the entrance way. He leaned against the entry frame, watching the little teen scurry around mixing something. He reached in his silver slacks and pulled out an object, his fingers playing with it before approaching the blonde, who was standing in front of the counter chopping what looked like to be carrots.

"Roxas." He breathed before enveloping the blonde in his long arms, smelling the aroma of his bath soap and flour. Roxas dropped the small knife he was using to cut carrots and turned his head to look at his Messer with the best of abilities. "I got you something today. No, don't give me that look. I like getting you things. Besides, you'll need this." Axel murmured, his hot lips latching on to the hickey he had placed four days ago. He sucked some more enjoying sound out of Roxas, who was shaking and whimpering in his arms. He popped his lips off, giving the large hickey a final kiss and lick, loving the soft whine he got in return. After living with the blonde for over three weeks, he had learned which noises were good and which were bad. He also loved these little whines he could wring out of the mute.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Axel commanded and pulled away. Roxas groaned at the loss of heat but did as he was told. He turned to where his back was resting against the marble counter top, and closed his curious blue eyes. He heard a snap of something and then felt an odd warmth around his neck, but it wasn't like a scarf. This warmth tingled slightly. Another snap that sounded more like a click and Axel whispering in his sensitive ears that it was okay to open his eyes. The first thing Roxas did after opening his eyes was place nimble finger to his neck, jumping when he felt cold cloth and metal reach it. Which was odd because his neck still tingled with warmth. He gave the spiky red head a confused look, making his large smile grow even bigger.

"It's a collar. I didn't want to brand that pretty skin of yours and an earring or other identity piercing just wouldn't look good on you, so a collar it is." Axel grinned, picking up a metal bowl Roxas had set out for the vegetables when he was done chopping them. Axel held it up to where Roxas could see his distorted reflection. There it was stretched out in all its glory: a collar, black and white and a silver metal symbol. He didn't care what the tag meant yet. With a happy yip noise the blonde launched himself at the redhead who dropped the bowl in surprise and caught him.

"You like, I guess?" Axel raised his thin eyebrows and smiled as he swung his companion back and forth, giving him kisses all over that cherubic face as Roxas let out happy whines and squeaks.

--

Since telling Roxas about his people, the red head had dazzled him with tricks of fire and little tidbits of information. Just as he was wishing for Axel's warmth and presence for the hundredth time, Demyx burst out of the store yelling his name. Roxas made his was over to the taller male, wading through snow that came up to his calfs. It had snowed again last night, adding another white layer of the substance.

It was really cold today. He wasn't sure how Demyx was walking around in sandals and a short sleeved shirt. He stopped in front of the Aquarian with a scowl. He wasn't very happy at this time; his legs were a bit damp from the snow, and the wind was really cold, but at least it wasn't snowing.

"This shop is a dud, they only sell female pleasure outfits. But the Animundi in there said there is a general clothing store for companions and Messers down the street." Demyx said as he wrapped a long arm around the tiny boys jacket covered shoulders. As they walked, Roxas finally noticed something off about the faux-hawked man. He seemed taller than normal. looking over at the whistling male, he noticed that Demyx's sandaled feet were on top of the snow, while he was still wading. Roxas gently tugged at the black and blue short sleeved shirt Demyx had on.

"Hmm, little guy?" Turquoise eyes looked down at the smaller boy with a soft grin.

Roxas pointed at his sandaled feet on top of the snow to his calf covered ones. Demyx let out a silky chuckle, running his hands through the messy blonde spikes that he had tried to tame, much to Axel's and Zexion's amusement.

"I can walk on top of the snow. It has water in it, thus I am bringing the water to the top of the snow to walk on it. Its a simple trick, easier than walking on water actually..unless its like a lake." Demyx eyes took on a more bluish hint as he thought on something.

Roxas frowned. Could he do that? Zexion and Axel had said something about him being an Aquarian, and so had Demyx, at one point. He caught Demyx's attention with a another tug, trying to get him to explain more.

"Mmm, well it's like...you feel the water in you, and concentrate on bringing it up to the surface and walk on it. Well make it solid first, imagine the water is solid. Then you walk on it." Demyx's eyes were a soft blue as he explained this.

"Do you think this is something you can do? Like, do you remember doing this." Demyx asked the frowning male. His eyes swirled back to there natural turquoise, it was a bit trippy. Roxas chewed the inside of his lip for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, try it." Demyx grinned, pulling Roxas out of the snow and up against his left side. His Eskimo boots barely touched the surface as Demyx held him up; Roxas was surprised at the thin man's strength. The coat wearing teen's eyes went wide blue and he clutched at Demyx, trying to hide his face from the odd stares he was getting from the couple of people walking along the streets. Most seemed to be indoors or driving, making the snow a slushy grey.

"Okay, now concentrate on the water. Come on, Roxas. Imagine the water in the snow and bring it up to the surface. It should come naturally to you. " The aquarian coached with a soft laugh. The blonde kept his eyes shut tight but tried to follow the instructions coming from Demyx's hypnotic voice. It was soothing and he felt the need to give into it.

He could taste the water in the air, the particles swirling about lazily. Roxas latched onto them in his mind, trying his hardest to get them to do what he wanted.

"Tie Vanstia Roxas."() Demyx voice took on a deeper tone as it commanded the blonde. Roxas could feel the snow beneath his feet as he concentrated on the water in it. He could feel something cool shudder through his veins. He opened his eyes and felt some kind of understanding snap into his mind, a weird kind of 'Ohhh-that's-how-you-do-it' moment as a huge burst of water shot up out of the snow and hit the side of a brick building. A person nearby screeched out a loud 'Hey' at them but went on walking.

"OH MY GODDESS ROXAS!! " Demyx cried, hugging the blonde to him and attracting more attention.

"Roxas! Look, did you see?! Oh my Goddess, you have aquarian powers! " Demyx swung the boy around laughing, his eyes a bright happy blue. Roxas just held on for his life as the realization sank in. He felt like grinning too, but was more worried about not getting sick over Demyx.

"Excuse me, but you two will have to clear off the streets if you're doing that." The voice was gruff and it scared Roxas. He clung tighter to Demyx, who had stopped spinning him, but was now giving out apologies to the male. Roxas didn't look; he had hid his face in the aquarian's shirt, trying to stop the world from tilting.

"What's the matter with him?" The voice asked and the voiceless teen took a chance at peering at the gruff sounding male with wide blue eyes. The first thing that struck him was the odd uniform he was wearing: a black jumper with one long zipper in the front, an id tag clipped to a pocket on the right side, and a strange visor pulled up on the black haired male's forehead. He then noticed brown eyes peering at him.

"Who are your owners?" The male asked, taking out a weird electronic device from the heavy looking attachment belt around his sturdy hips. Roxas blinked up at Demyx, who he noticed had gone pale and that his eyes had turned a worried green.

"I was given back my rights, and this little guy belongs to a Mr. Alvira." Demyx sliky twang held fear in it. Roxas was concerned. Why was Demyx so fearful?

"State your names." There was a small pencil looking stick in the mans hands as he tapped it against the handheld device. He pushed the visor down over his face and weird lights flashed over it. Roxas stared hard at him, even if it was rude, he was baffled by this man.

"I am Demyx Lestaurgine, and this is Roxas...I guess Alvira since he belongs to him." Demyx patted a hand on the Roxas's shoulders, trying to reassure them both, the teen guessed, though he was still unsure why Demyx was afraid of this man who dressed strange.

"You boy. State your name." The weirdly dressed man pointed the pencil looking thing at him. He blinked before looking at Demyx. How was he supposed to talk to him?

"Officer, he's mute. If you just check your records-"

"SILENCE UMNIAGUE!!" That yell in that harsh voice made Demyx snap his mouth shut with a whimper. Roxas patted at him; he was confused what was going on. He looked at the now grinning black haired male who had taken a few steps closer, his entire posture screamed threatening and it scared Roxas. Is this why Demyx was scared? It had to be. He squeezed his mitten covered hands in Demyx's shirt, hiding his face.

"Now Umniague, why don't you let the boy speak. I know you stole him. Your kind are nothing but useless good for nothings." His gruff voice took on an eerie tone as the word Umniague was translated inside Roxas mind. It was Aquarian, Aquarian for 'Piece of Filth'. Roxas felt like ripping the male to shreds for calling Demyx that, but at the same time he felt useless. The faux hawked man was, or seemed to be, a good person. If Axel trusted him, he had to be.

"I-I swear...he's mute!" Demyx cried and held Roxas closer to his body as the man came closer.

He hated doing this, it was so tedious!

"Stupid Zexion and all his check ups." Axel muttered as he sat back in his comfy computer chair. He was upstairs in his work roomgoing over for Zexion signing permisson for the Manuplic to buy whatever was needed and checking over accounts for his clubs. Well, Axel actually only owned one club, but co-shared another. He typed in another bit of billing information onto the keyboard He only had to use one hand as piano hands could reach across the whole keyboard. With a groan he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back into the comfy chair.

He missed the little blonde and he wondered how he was doing. He was worried. What if something had happened to him? He scratched his arm as he saw Roxas getting struck by a car. Shaking his head quickly to get rid of the image, he tried to focus back on his work. He was just panicky now, more so than he had been all day, because they should have been back seven minutes ago. He trusted Demyx, but if Zexion hadn't bullied him and threatened him into taking care of the clubs, he would be out there with the cutie. Though the periwinkle haired male had a point. He was normally too distracted by Roxas to do anything at home and too worried about him or fantasizing about him while he was away from him. It was a no win situation. The jade eyed male felt his lids burn as they closed, the result of staring at his computer screen for too long, and a flash of blue danced across the darkness. A grin stretched on his features, as he willed an image of the blonde into his subconscious.

He saw the messy haired blonde, his hair lightened to a softer blonde by the sun coming in from the window he was staring at. He approached from behind him, making sure he was taking loud steps. He loved how Roxas would turn and smile at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun from the window. His messy hair framing his delicate face.

"Hey."

Roxas turned full away from the window and held his arms open, wide. That cute smile never leaving his heart shaped face as he stared up at the taller male.

"Hug?" He felt himself laugh as he step forward into the hug. Roxas was never this affectionate, though he was getting there, so he planned to take full advantage of it. His hands closed around the lithe blonde, feeling the others thin arms come around him tightly.

He let his large hands run up and down the slender back, dipping into the waistband of the other's pants, squeezing the small mounds he knew were there. He had bathed the kid enough to know his body in great detail. He felt the smaller stiffen and let out a whimpering gasp, clinging to him shuddering slightly.

"Like that?" He purred, licking the shell of the small, slightly pointed ear. Small hands came up to his face, bringing him down for a soft kiss. Axel gripped the small flesh mounds and lifted the tiny boy up. His skinny, bare legs went around his thin hips, another gasp emitting from him. Axel's hard body planes meshing with Roxas's softer body planes. It was turning him on in a whole lot of ways, and it seemed it was effecting the blonde as well as he felt the bare, heated member on his suddenly naked torso.

"Axel...wake up." Axel looked down at Roxas, who had just spoken. Arousal in those dilated blue eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Wake up, you idiot. Are you deaf? And Goddess! Get your hand out of your pants!"

Axel gave a grunt and sat up straight to see Zexion frowning down at him, a very angry glint in his visible eye. Looking down, he did notice that he had his hand down his pants, and was, or had been stroking himself to his wet daydream, until Zexion came in, which made Axel give him a slight glare. The redhead thought he was going to launch on him about not doing his work, but he kind of wanted to not look so...compromising.

", hey Zex? Can you...leave for a bit?" Axel asked, a bit embarrassed as he slid his hand off of his clothed erection, at least he wasn't fully hard...yet. Though the slightly smaller male had helped him wane a bit. The stoic male let out a harsh sigh before giving him an icy look.

"Hurry up, I mean it. Demyx is being detained by authorities and Roxas is with him." With that the Manulpic slid out of the room leaving Axel looking shocked, unsatisfied and angry all at the same time.

It was only twenty minutes later that Axel and Zexion stood in front of the police station. but to the angry red head it seemed like hours. According to Zexion, Demyx was accused of stealing Roxas and was being held here and because the officers could not get Roxas to respond, they thought he had willing run off from his messer. Axel really didn't know what to do with himself. He was livid with anger and willing to punch the next person who spoke to him. He was so angry he had spoken in nothing but his original language, making everything more frustrating since he had to stop ranting and ask Zexion a question more than six times for him to catch on to what he was saying.

The periwinkle haired male knew how quick the Ouranos was prone to anger, and he was wary about taking him into the jail house. But Axel wouldn't be pacified until he got to Roxas, that much he could tell from the angry grunting language.

"Come on Axel, take a deep breath, calm down, and lets go." It was cool, clipped and entirely to the point. The viridian eyes glared daggers at the slighter male as he did as he was told. With three long strides, Axel burst into the heated building. He was going to get what was his and dared anyone to try and stop him. He would do more than melt them if one hand had been laid on his Roxas.

* * *

--TBC BITCHES!

So Roxas is in Jail now...hmmmmmmmmm GANGSTA! He be thuggin now!...I can so see that, him dressed like a thug with a beanie! He would look so much better than Siefer! Hope he dosen't drop the soap! Oh hell Demyx is in there! He be like Elvis! Got them Jail house blues! SORRY FOR THE LAMENESS THAT IS THIS CHAPTER!


	9. My

Disclaimer!-Do not own the Kingdom hearts Square enix Disney epic game things. Or its characters....................Dammnit.

But thank you guys so much for your support for reading this, for leaving me the wonderful reviews. I really enjoy those they make me so happy, and I love replying back to them. And who is the hundredth reviewer? I am not counting anonymous reviews for that little contest, I think its my Wife/Husband Shironess.. I think its Shiro, but if not let me know. Cause I think if it is Shiro, she didn't want it? I don't remember.

BUT CONSIDER THIS YOUR CHIRSTMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU. I made it longer than my normal chappies, and added some goodies in there.

* * *

Chapter 8-My

The faux hawked Aquarian let his warm face press against the cool iron bars of his holding cell. A myriad of thoughts circling his mind, the one prominent and most fearful one was on how Axel was going to kill him, he knew it wasn't going to be a quick killing. No, no it would probably involve him naked, fire, and a very sharp stick... or sticks. Probably a lot of sticks, scratch that knives. He brought up a hand to feel the thick weight of a silencing collar, he could feel the electrical fuzz and frowned. It had been almost four years since he had to wear one, and he forgot how frustrating it was to try and talk and be shocked.

His only hope right now, besides Axel feeling merciful when he finds out, is that the enforcer that took Roxas off was not hurting him in away. He chewed on his thumb nail, a habit Zexion greatly disapproved of, but tough titty, he need something to take the stress away and if it required him to whittle away his thumbnail then so be it. He hadn't seen the mute blonde since they were unloaded from the back of the enforcer's van and his fearful blue eyes pleading with Demyx's sad ones to help.

The Aquarian felt the frustration seep in and he couldn't yell so he did the next best thing, he yanked at his dirty blonde hair. His only solace in this whole thing, was that Roxas would be put in the holding cell with him. They kept the races segregated in all types of prisons, but this was just a plain holding cell. Demyx looked back at the cell, it only had a few occupants two sickly looking Aquarians with bright swirling golden eyes. Twin boys it looked, by the slight pale hue to their skins they must of came from the icier part of Alticiiaous. Both had the ugly gruesome scar of the voice removal surgery, though it looked recent.

The sound of the loud electronic door slamming open brought Demyx from his staring to look through the other cells, he noticed the cell next to his empty, to see a familiar pair of large scared blue eyes scanning around being led by a sneering male. Demyx glowered slightly, eyes turning a fierce shade of green, as the male had a harsh looking grip on Roxas's skinny arms. Looking at the mute, he was glad he looked fine physically, but he was missing his nice warm coat, shoes, and the pins holding up the foot of fabric from Axel's pants. The Aquarian slammed his hands against the bars in rage, because he couldn't yell. How dare they take Roxas's means of warmth.

This place was cold! Its floors were, its air was and the people were. Though he was shivering, Demyx didn't know if it was from the cold or fear, a mixture of both considering the younger male seemed so timid. The Enforcer, large and kind of on the greasy side, dragged Roxas in front of Demyx's cell sneering at Demyx like the scum he thought he was.

"Be mad all you want, but your kind doesn't deserve what is given to you." Demyx visibly bristled, his knuckles swollen yet white from gripping the bars so hard, at the statement.

"Get in there Filth." He slid a keycard into cell slot in front of the cell holding Demyx holding Animundis.

"NO------ashhhh!" Demyx's bellow broke off in a pain hiss as the collar zapped him when he talked. He clutched his neck tears in his dark hunter green eyes from the sharp pain.

The enforcer gave a hearty laugh, as he shoved Roxas by the back of the head into the cell sending him toppling forward. The mute teen landed face first on the cold stone floor, Demyx watched in slight horror as he didn't move for a bit. But finally he sat up, rubbing at his knee then scrapped cheek making the frown on his cherub face deeper. The enforcer slammed the door smiling at the three male Animundis in the cell with the mute before saluting them, "Have fun boys."

Demyx sent a pleading look at the enforcer, as if it would help.

"Have fun Unimague, watchin your little friend get the shit beat out of him. It's what he deserves anyway for not talking. Sitting there trying to play the 'Oh I'm innocent' act, but three minutes with those savage beast should loosen the pretty little mouth of his." The enforcer explained taking the horrified look on Demyx's face in with pride. He fed off that kind of fear.

With a happy tune, the male whistled his way out, leaving Demyx on his knees praying to the Goddess that the Rather large Anmundi in the cage wouldn't mess with Roxas.

The mute blonde wasn't sure what the hell had happened. One minute he was being swung around by Demyx, the next chains on his arms and being thrown into a van with Demyx near hysterically apologizing, then being taken away from the crying Aquarian to be shoved in a creepy white room. A cold white room that didn't sit well to him, his experiences with white rooms were bad. Very bad. But all that happened was some kind of green haired woman taking his coat, shoes and the silver pins out of the pants he had borrowed from Axel that were way too long.

When the woman had left Roxas had curled up in the white corner, cold and scared wondering what was about to happen. His blue eyes scanned the floor and noticed that this white floor had grout, while the ones in him memory where flat.

The blindfold was sitting on the floor beside him as he awaited his Messer's commands. He had been pretty good today so far, no missteps or screw ups. Sure he was knocked down some steps this morning, but nothing broke. Today was a good day, and Messer seemed happy today. That brought a soft smile on his face as he sat in the kneeled position, eyes traveling the smooth reflective white surface. He could see Messer's heavy boots in the left side of his vision, but he dared not look up. He was the inferior one here, in the presence of his Messer, he didn't have the honor to look upon his from. Oddly, Roxas found himself okay with that. But that didn't mean he didn't look at the reflection in the white surface. Though instead of looking at his Messer he stared at his.

He had a couple of bruises on his cheeks and nose and a soft yellow bruise on his forehead. He looked into his blue eyes, they seemed so bright against the whiteness of the floor. He wanted to raise a hand and try to fix his matted blonde hair for the Messer. But didn't move, its not like his appearance mattered, it wouldn't change, he was still filth. But Messer had been kind enough to allow him a bath yesterday. So at least he wasn't smelly and filthy. He was broken out of his staring by the deep voice.

"Pick up the cloth."

Oh how the Messer's voice gave him the shivers. With shaky and slightly bandaged hands Roxas picked up the black cloth. It was silk and Roxas never had the pleasure of touching this save the times for when Messer actually wanted to bed him. He clutched it to his naked chest. Blue and yellow bruises littering the skin. Messer didn't like it when his skin was scarred, but had told him in the loving voice, that the bruises made him beautiful.

The Messer's heavy boots thudded against the floor as he came to stand beside the kneeling teen.

"Hand it to me and stand." Roxas did as told, hand shuddering at the touch of gloves against his bare flesh. When he stood he felt Messer's gloved hands spin him to were his back faced Messer. And with a loving motion the silk cloth was wrapped firm around his eyes, making the white room turn dark.

"Now come." Roxas shivered at Messer's voice in his ear as a hand led him towards.......................................

A loud banging noise of a door slamming open knocked Roxas out of his trance.

"Stupid piece of shit, talk, who did you run from? Huh?" It was the gruff voice of the man who scared him and Demyx earlier. The white room was completely bare, and the male stood in the middle dominating it. Roxas curled tighter on himself his fearful blue eyes staring at the man and it unnerved him.

"Who is your Messer?" He demanded a growl lacing his voice and a scowl on his features. Roxas made gestures for writing utensils, trying to explain he couldn't talk. But the male seemed to take this as dominate behavior, as if he was mocking him. With a growl the enforcer stalked to the scared boy gripping at a thinly clothed arm, yanking him up so they were face level. Though Roxas immediately shot his eyes down towards the males shiny black shoes. The man then fiddled with Roxas's checkered collar grubby fingers grasping at the silver symbol that represented Axel. Growling under his breathe the male pushed on one of the spikes making a green glow project.

Roxas looked up to his Messer's last name spelt backwards.

"Shit! An Alviria?! I don't believe it for one second! Which one?"

Once more the blonde tried to explain he couldn't talk but the brown eyed male just growled and threw him down onto the cold white floor. He hit with a loud smack against the cold tiles and took in a large breath from the sudden pain wracking his tiny frame.

"If you won't talk I'm taking you to the holding cell." A sneer on his harsh features as he took in Roxas's quivering form and large doe blue eyes, brown eyes alight with glee.

"Axel. Stop it." The slate haired male grunted as the few people that were there stared at them while they were waiting in the reception area. Well Zexion was sitting waiting to be called up and Axel was pacing furiously.

"Stop et? STOP ET?!" The red heads voice rose to dangerous levels as his ouranos accent came through, showing how angry the male was. Zexion let out a stressed sigh, hands gripping at the arm rests in the chair he was sitting. The Manlupic knew how possessive Axel could be, and knew how angry he could get, but he never really expected him to snap over a companion that he had, had for only a month.

It took Zexion some time to calm him down enough to leave the house as he was literally burning the dinner table in his anger, and cursing in his native tongue.

It took some help from the goddess above, but Zexion got Axel in his car (seeing as the red head was too upset to drive) and drove off.

"Yes, if you don't calm down, you'll scare Roxas when you get him back. Think of Roxas, Axel." Zexion soothed the angry red head making him think of the blondes welfare. It seemed to work, the only agitation the tall red head was showing was his hands twitching, green eyes glittering with anger and his incoherent mumblings. But at least he wasn't shooting fire from his hands anymore. But Zexion was pretty sure it was because of the Goddess's tears. A stone that canceled out all abilities, and was generally used to build building like police offices and jails.

"I am 'enking of em'. Un 'enking of vat to do vith Emyx'!" The red head growled accent heavy and voice angry as he stood glaring at Zexion. Even though his powers were being subdued, by the buildings special stone, his body temperature still rose to where he was literally steaming. Shaking his head slightly making more periwinkle hair fall into his face Zexion was about to defend his lover when the secretary called him up. He got up with Axel right on his ass. He was starting to get to hot from the redhead standing so close, he adjusted his tie trying to get cool, with out insulting the redhead into punching something.

"The two people, being held are ready to go at this time.. Demyx Lestaurgine is ready to go, the charges have been dropped. But we cannot release a 'Roxas-X-D13-15A-Alviria' in your company until his Messer comes for him or gives the word." The secretary said pulling out two files and pointing to the picture of Roxas, Zexion had taken to get him registered as being owned. The Manlupic felt shivers go up his spine at the blue eyes staring out from under those blonde bangs. They looked so accusing, and the secretary must of felt the same way as she slammed the folder closed not even six seconds later.

"You vill relau'se em'." Axel voice startled both Zexion and the secretary. It was calm, and collected....like he wasn't even angry. But his voice didn't match his appearance, and Zexion's gray-ish blue eyes widened as he realized this was the calm before the storm.

"This is Roxas's Messer. Here are his papers." Zexion pulled out a thick yet crisp document from the inside of his jacket pocket sliding it over to the tiny woman. He had made sure to grab them from Axel's study before leaving.

"Oh well, I will call an enforcer to go get them for you. I'm sorry for this, its just that some people are.....mean?" She said as she picked up a phone dialing a few numbers.

Zexion nodded and turned to the redhead who was still radiating heat, "Axel calm down. For Roxas if you don't you'll hurt him." Zexion said calmly, his pale hands out in a peace gesture. The red head's blazing green eyes locked with him for a second. But in that brief second Zexion felt heat strike him from the core and warm his body, making sweat shine on his pale forehead. Axel gave a growl and ran fingers through his fiery red hair tugging it as he took gulping breaths.

"Zex, they co'u'ld be 'urting em'" Axel voice rasped as he ran his fingers over his cheeks, rubbing the tattoos oh his high cheek bones. It made him feel better when Roxas did it. He felt the shorter male come to stand beside him, a hand placed on the back of his black coat but recoiling just as quickly and a low hiss of pain. He turned to give his friend a guilty look, as Zexion shook his hand to get it to stop stinging with the burn inflicted on it.

"They might hurt him, but you're his Messer. He will look to you for comfort, instead he will get this if you don't control yourself." Zexion grunted shoving his brunt palm to Axel's face, a scowl on his stoic features. Axel's shoulders slumped as he stared at his hands. Oh Zexion was entirely right, but it was a hard thing for Axel to control his anger when it was allowed to stew for awhile.

"Um sirs, it will only be a few minutes." The secretary said, anxiety in her voice as she addressed the two strange males in front of the desk. Zexion gave her a nod in return and continued to stare at the red head. A calculating gleam in his grey blue eyes.

Roxas pointed to the ground at the markings he had made on the dusty floor. It got him a rough laugh from the black haired male he had been conversing with via dust writing. He liked this male, he was animundi but he wasn't blood thirsty as the mean male had said. He had pretty green eyes, and black hair almost styled like his Messer just long bangs in the front, he almost had the same joker grin as his Messer. There was only three animundi in the small cell with him. The black haired male, a sweet young girl, and a very quiet brown haired male .

He learned that the black haired male was named Zack, the girl was his daughter, Yuna and the male leaning against the cell's only wall was Squall. But Squall was sometimes Leon, which confused Roxas. But The blonde shook his head as he listened to Zack say something to Demyx across the cells, even though Demyx couldn't use his voice he was using his hands. The mute was pondering if he could get the faux-hawked male to teach him the hand talking as well.

"So Axel, is he still doing the club thing." Zack asked earning a very slow blink from Roxas. The blonde honestly didn't know, he knew that Axel worked with Zexion and they worked at nights, but he was never told what his Messer did, and thought it wasn't his place to ask. He had found out from bi-eyed Yuna that Zack and Axel knew each other. It thrilled him that Zack could tell him so many things that Axel liked and hated and things that made him do funny things. Like the scent of Lemons makes him pee no matter what, even though he didn't show it, Roxas laughed so hard in his head at that he had a headache.

"You don't know huh? Well that fine. Hey guys look big bad and greasy is coming our way." Zack laughed rubbing his tanned hands together, a grin on his face. The door opened at the end of the hall showing the enforcer that had tossed both Demyx and Roxas in jail coming towards them.

"Dad, be nice. I don't want to spend anymore time in here." Yuna hissed slapping Zack's arm playfully a smile on her face. Roxas frowned as he stared at Yuna, She had brown hair and a kind of round sweet face, unlike Zack's sharp angular features. They didn't look related at all. The messy haired blonde looked over at Demyx who was giving him a thumbs up as he pointed to the enforcer slowly coming their way. The blonde gave him a confused stare, his blue eyes darting to look at the brown haired enforcer, then back at the smiling Demyx.

When the enforcer stopped in front of the area between The Aquarian Cell and Animundi cell he pointed to the blondes. " You two are free to go." It was a growl and his face looked sick as if the act of setting them free was disgusting to him. Roxas stood from his cross legged position on the floor, handing back Squall's leather jacket lent to him. Squall's cold grey eyes scanned him, a smirk on his features as he ruffled the blonde hair making Roxas's face scowl even more.

"Keep strong kid." His voice was rough as if it was barley used as he began to pull on the coat.

"Hey, don't forget to do what I told you. Ax will love it!" Zack yelled, though there wasn't any reason too. Roxas was in front of him but he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He actually was excited to do the little trick that Zack taught him. Yuna gave him a good luck and he responded by waving at her.

Demyx was the first out and Roxas sat watching as the male stuck a weird cylinder object into the back of the collar. It made a hissing sound and the latch in the front snapped open allowing it to be taken off. Which the male did clipping it to the heavy belt on his wide hips.

"I can't believe you took away Roxas's clothes! Its cold in here what if he got sick?" Demyx growled at the enforcer who was giving him a hateful stare with his brown eyes, but didn't respond as he opened cell for Roxas to get out. As soon as Roxas padded out he was met with Demyx's arms wrapped around him, squeezing him. The enforcer just gave him this weird look, as if he couldn't believe he didn't have a scratch on him. The blonde guessed he really thought the Animundi's would tear him to bits. But really Roxas thought they were nice.

"Roxas I'm sorry I didn't know that this was going to happen I really am!" Demyx rasped in the blonde's ear. His eyes a soft blue, swirling to their mixture as he plastered a sheepish grin on his features. The mute just gave him a stare before gently patting his arm, hoping this was the right thing to do.

"Come one lets go." The enforcer growled pushing at their backs towards the door.

Roxas walked out of the holding cells with Demyx having a firm grasp on his hand. It actually hurt it was so tight, and Roxas was wondering if it would be acceptable to tug it out and shake the feeling back into the limb. But it was solved for him when the door opened and Demyx took off into a sprint screaming, "ZEXION!!!"

The blonde sent up a grateful prayer that the over exuberant Aquarian didn't drag him with him when he leapt into the arms of the other periwinkle male burying his face in the males neck. Roxas rubbed his hands and looked down at his bare feet wondering briefly where his Messer was.

"Disgusting..."The enforcer behind him growled and spat at the spot beside Roxas's bare feet. And the mute found his eyes widening as he stared at the bodily fluid inches away from his feet. And with a slow turn of his head he looked at the man behind him, and just stared at him. He actually lifted his eyes and stared hard into those brown eyes, seeing them full of hate and disgust directed at Demyx as he was being kissed by Zexion.

"Both of you two. Worthless. Nobodies. You will be cast aside for a newer model just like he will be." The male said smugly hitching the utility belt higher on his wide hips from where it had fallen. Roxas just found himself entrapped by what the male said, eyes wide mouth open as the words sunk in. And it made sense. To him. He was thrown out like trash once, what is stopping that from happing again? His blue eyes took on a glazed sheen as the words echoed something similar..........

-------

"Disgusting!" Spit flew and smacked against his face as a rough hand ensnared itself in his blonde matted hair, pulling heavily at the roots.

"Worthless nobody. I should just throw you out like the piece of shitty trash you are!" a sharp kick to a already bruised side knocking him back down. All he could do was let out a wheezing hack, metallic tasting liquid spraying across the pristine white floor his Messer was so proud of. Messer was mad today, his newest toy he had acquired had ran off in the night and Roxas happened to be in his line of sight when Messer found out.

Gloved hands grinded his face into the cold floor painting the white a soft pink with his blood. A soft whimper escaped cracked lips as he felt skin rubbing off. The sound of leather creaking as buckles unsnapped. He briefly wondered if Messer was going to flog him again. But no, rough hands forced his lower half into a kneeling position while the other made sure his head stayed down on the ground. The blonde gazed off to the far right seeing the mirrors Messer loved to make him clean. His arms laying to where his hands were palm up beside him, fingers twitching every once in a while.

He watched the gloved hands, white today, tug at his bloody cotton pants exposing his passage to his Messer. He felt the slightly damp spongy head pushing at his damaged rectum, and his eyes traveled up to the Messer's face when he entered with a sharp push making his eyes squeeze tight and a pained wheeze choke from his burning throat.

-------------

The brown eyed male was about to start talking again when a fist flew from the left, catching him just right in the jaw and sending him sprawling to the floor. Snapping from his trance Roxas looked at the owner of the fist and couldn't help the large smile that broke across his features. It was his Messer, his Messer came from him! The blonde padded the few steps to the male, making sure to avoid the spit, and stood before his Messer fidgeting a bit.

"They 'ook y'ur coat." Axel said his deep accent startling Roxas for a moment. He had never heard the male talk like this, but it didn't matter it was his Messer. The red head reached out with his large hands dragging a unresisting Roxas into an embrace, bending down and wrapping his arms around the mute boy protectively. A soft hum on his lips as he inhaled the blonde's scent, he felt calm considerably so. But his anger spiked up again as he noticed the lack of shoes. He picked up the light blonde cradling him in his arm and having him sit on his hips like a child does his mother. Roxas found his fingers rubbing at the inverted triangles on his Messer warm pale face. A giddy smile on his features as warm hands rubbed at his back, the heat coming through the thin material.

"The fuck do you think you are?" The enforcer growled standing up and wiping his cheek where a nice bruise was forming. Roxas turned his attention to the male, his head tucked under the pointed chin, arms wrapped around his neck. He felt safe as Axel's arms kept him supported and heard the low growl bubbling in Axel's chest. A soft smile and sigh worked its way out of his throat and he found himself nuzzling the redhead's neck taking in the musky sandalwood smell of his Messer.

He was vaguely aware of his Messer yelling back, vaguely aware of Zexion talking to both. He didn't even notice the other Enforcers surround them, but he bit back a whine as the heat surrounding him started to get too hot. But he couldn't hold back the pained whine as the heat started to burn him. His hands found their way into the red hair of his Messer as tears started to spring forth, not falling but building in the base of his squeezed eyes.

"Axel! Your hurting him!" He recognized Demyx's shrill yell and felt cold hands pull him out of the burning embrace. He whined, his eyes opening and searching for his Messer as he squirmed in the foreign embrace. It was cold and smelt like rain. It was wrong! His arms outstretched for the red head who was staring at him with so much guilt in those green, green eyes.

"Roxas," Zexion's voice called out to him and he turned to face the male, realizing it was him who was holding him. He was cold, too cold Roxas wanted his Messer, wanted his warmth. He reached out again for the taller male who in turn held out a hand, it was hot but not burning. Roxas smiled and clasped onto it, long calloused fingers interlacing with his thin smaller ones.

"Zexion 'ake em to de car. Gets 'em comfortable und warm." Axel said a soft sigh in his voice as he let his hand slip from the soft ones of Roxas. He turned he head away so he wouldn't have to see those baby blues looking so sad. His hands shook and balled into fists at his side. He wouldn't be able to take it if he saw Roxas reach out for him again, with that heartbroken look on his face.

Roxas struggled against Zexion for a brief moment till a hand was placed on his back. It made him stop his movements for some reason, and the blonde wasn't sure why, but he felt his heart grow heavy at the sight of his Messer standing in the office, talking with a couple of enforcers. He shouldn't leave his Messer no matter what.

"Roxas, he is coming back. He is just getting things settled." Demyx said his voice coming from beside him, he turned his head to look at the Aquarian whose eyes swirled with the mixture of greens and blues.

"Don't cry." The Aquarian rasped out, hands brushing at the tears on those cherub features. Making Roxas realize he had been sobbing, silent and choking tears. So focused on the image of Axel as he was taken from him he had failed to realized his surroundings. And the fact that he couldn't even see the building anymore as they were in a weird dark echoey place filled with vehicles.

He we placed in the back seat of a car by Zexion as Demyx started the car, he took in the details as the periwinkle haired male buckled him in. Leather seats, grey, black sleek outside design. Roxas was sure if he sold himself twenty times he would never have the funds to own this type of car.

" Demyx get in the back with Roxas, I'm sure Axel wouldn't like you sitting shot gun." Roxas blinked trying to remember when Zexion had stopped putting the weird strap of cloth across him and got upfront of the car.

"Zexion, don't you think Axel would get more pissed if I was in the back with Roxas? Speaking of, you okay back there?" The faux hawked male asked turning around in his seat to stare at Roxas with soft aqua color eyes. Roxas blinked his itchy eyes nibbling on his bottom lip before giving a shrug.

"Don't fret. I'm picking up Axel." Zexion said his dark blue eyes looking at him from the mirror hanging in front of him. Roxas nodded but felt his stomach lurch, as the odd sensation of moving without walking hit him when Zexion began to drive. He closed his eyes tight, gripping at his thin pants taking deep breaths to calm him. He didn't like this feeling. The blonde had seen a lot of cars but he had never ridden in one that much he was positive of. Bad memory or not.

"Shit Zexion I think Roxas is getting sick!" Demyx cried seeing the odd green shine that the blonde's face had taken. It was normally a nice creamy pale coffee color but now it had this weird green tint to it that clashed with his sunny colored blonde hair.

"Well what do you want me to do about it, besides the car is stopped now." Zexion's voice was flat making it seem more like a statement than a question.

"If one little thing is wrong with Roxas Axel will fry us! And I am probably already on his shit list!" Demyx hissed reaching a hand back to rub Roxas's clenched hands. The mute made a whine as the weird vomiting urge backed down, but was still there. He opened his eyes from the tightly closed position, his blue orbs catching a flash of red. He looked out the tinted window a relieved look on his features as Axel was seen making his way out of the large brick building, holding a long coat and Roxas's Eskimo boots.

Axel grunted as he slammed the door behind him, kicking the back of Zexion's seat in residual anger. He tossed the coat at the Aquarian in the front seat and with a calm gentleness began placing the boots on Roxas's bare feet, noticing the red they had turned from the cold.

"I'm sorry Roxas." The red head said large hands rubbing at the smaller cold hands. His voice lost its heavy accent but carried a strange weariness in its baritone.

The blonde gave the red head a smile bringing one of the large hands to his face so he could kiss it. Rubbing his face against as he did. It was his way of saying all is forgiven. And though the car was moving, Roxas didn't feel sick at all as he looked into his Messer's bright green acidic eyes, excitement building in his tiny frame as he twisted as far as possible to face the taller male. The weird cloth thing that was explained as a seatbelt, holding him back as his hands brushed against his Messer's angular face.

Axel got the idea and leaned forward so Roxas could run his fingers all over, a slight smirk on his features at the sudden boldness coming from his Roxas. He leaned forward giving the blonde a soft kiss, warm dry lips pressed to his slightly plump coral ones. He felt Roxas's part those lips for him, and he couldn't help himself as he let his tongue travel into the blondes moist warm mouth, feeling the slightly fuzzy teeth and tasting his breath which tasted oddly sweet.

Demyx heard a weird whining noise and turned to see Axel pulling Roxas as close to him as possible, growling fiercely as the blonde clung to him, fingers grasping at the fabric of his black coat. He gave a smug grin looking over at Zexion who gave him a smirk as well. His grayish blue eyes looking in the mirror just in time to see Axel give light kisses to each one of Roxas's eyelids, and slide back into his seat with a smug smile on his face, with Roxas holding his hand and giving him an adoring look.

Axel gave a soft groan as he sank into the steaming hot water, arms resting on the sides of his large roman style bath tub. He was content to relax for a bit before he would start to clean up, but he did need to hurry so he could wash Roxas up. It was one of those things he loved to do, and he loved the expressions the blonde would give him if he rubbed his head that certain way. He let his head fall back, neck being cushioned by his steam damped red hair, against the lip of the large tub. He gave a grunt as he felt renewed guiltiness at the fact that he had actually hurt Roxas.

When Zexion had dropped them off, got in his own car and taken off with Demyx, Axel had carried Roxas into the house and placed him on the kitchen counter. Ignoring his confused looks at the now charred dinning table and proceeded to push the blonde back against the cool marble top. The ouranous began to remove the mute's, well really his, pants and shirt leaving Roxas in a pair of boxers. Ignoring the blonde's shivering and confused blue eyes in his direction, he ran his warm hands up and down the body inspecting it. His moss green eyes landing on a slightly bruising wrist, a couple of red hand marks on his thin left arm that were to small to be his.

But what gotten him really upset was when he rolled him on his stomach and seeing the burns. It wasn't bad and more like a mild case of sunburn across his shoulders, the side of his right leg and a bit on his right arm. He gave a soft groan and placed kisses along those spots murmuring apologies before fishing out the aloe ointment he had stored in a drawer. Roxas laid there, and when Axel was done he gave him a soft smile and reached up pressing fingers to his tattoo marks. The spiky haired male let out a low groan grabbing the hand a placing a kiss to the cold palm.

But the sound of a soft click of the bathroom door opening had him sitting up sharply breaking out of his trance, acid green eyes moving to the door of the bathroom seeing Roxas standing there fidgeting.

"What, what is it?" Axel grunted swallowing a couple of times as he gave the blonde a lazy look after the surprise had worn off his features.

The blonde darted blue eyes at him from under his messy bangs before shuffling over to the edge of the tub, Axel's gaze on him the whole time. With slightly shaking hands he reached out for his Messer, who allowed him to grab his large hand.

"Whatcha' trying to tell me?" Axel rasped as he watched the smaller male press a soft kiss to his hand before lifting the edge of his shirt and lifting over his head, the metal symbol on his collar clinking a bit as he shrugged out of it. The red head felt his thin eyebrows raise at the actions as he disrobed in front of him. His eyes zeroing in on some fresh red marks on his side and slight bruising on his thin arms. He gave a low growl and stood up, water washing over him as he grabbed the almost nude male, who gave a frightened yelp as Axel's wet arms encircled him and dragged him into the toasty water with a nice splash.

He moved the blonde in-between his legs, wrapping arms around his chest as he pressed the soft back against his stomach. He squeezed him till he felt wet hands pat at his arms, and let go. An amused smile on his sharp angular features as he watched Roxas squirm away to peel off water logged boxers, and turn his baby blue eyes to him with a -what-should-I-do-with-these- look.

"Just toss them, but wring them out first." Axel grinned leaning back against the tub, before allowing a confused look to cross his features. He sat up once more watching as the mute wrung out the lack fabric.

'What is Roxas doing in here? In the bath..........naked..........with me? ' Axel chewed on his lip as he thought on it, not that the idea hadn't crossed him many times. His green eyes shifting to take in the light coffee colored male, as he picked up the large golden sponge lathering it up with bath wash. Axel gave a grunt at the sinful play of pictures flashing in and out of his head. He jolted back into reality with the groan of the bathtub's bottom and the light touch of sponge to his broad chest.

"Whoa! Roxas, what are you doing?" He gasped out grabbing onto the wrist of the hand holding the soapy sponge. He stared into the bright blue eyes with flecks of navy, seeing a pang of hurt in them and the face was full of confusion.

'I knew it, Messer Axel doesn't like me this way!' The voice inside his head screamed and he found his body shying away curling in itself as he hid his face in his wet knees. Arms still being held captive by his Messer.

'I shouldn't of listened to Zack. Messer Axel doesn't like it when I'm bold like this..' He felt tears leak out of his blue eyes and his body shaking.

Axel gave a groan as guilt washed over him in hurried waves and he dropped the wrist he was holding, his long slender fingers rubbed at his temple as he observed the shaking boy. Noticing that he was letting out soft gasping sobs as he rocked in the warm water. It was the second time he had hurt him today, and this time he wasn't sure why.

"Stop crying." He ground out, as he felt the frustration build up, he really didn't like crying. It was really because he had no experience with comforting someone, but his baritone was harsher than it should be because Roxas looked up at him chewing on his plump coral lips, turning them a deep red. His blue eyes a lighter blue with the tears he had leaked.

"Roxas, you don't need to do this. I won't have you do this because of some weird fuck trained you this way." His voice ground out as he gathered the balled boy to him, plucking up the soapy sponge from the water where it had dropped.

The blond shook his head violently, his soft hair tickling at Axel's bare skin. Axel ignored it as he began to scrub at the boy, turning his skin a light pink. A frown on his features as he slapped hands away as they grabbed for the sponge.

"No Roxas. I'm going to bathe you." Axel grunted out as he picked up a thin leg working from the foot down to the inner thigh. Fingers examining the weird scar there like always. Holding the squirming boy still with a leg and arm he looked at it closely. From this vertical angle it looked like a three pronged ladder with an 'x' at the top as he was about to move the leg to look at it Roxas squirmed some more.

"Dammnit Roxas stay the fuck still!" He gave a growl and pressed him up against the side of the tub ignoring the pained gasp he got for it. He checked the torso scars, mainly the large 'X' shaped one across the place were his heart is. They were now a soft pink instead of the angry red they originally were when he had first seen it. But to his annoyance the hickey he had placed on the side of the blondes neck was disappearing. The redhead couldn't have that!

He leaned forward, moving the checkered collar up and attaching his moist lips to the fading bruise and sucking. Roxas let out a soft gasp bringing his arms to grasp his Messer's back. Little keening noises coming out of his lips as he felt little shocks of pleasure littering his veins. He gave a sad groan and lips formed a pout when Axel's pulled back licking his lips with a feral grin on his pale features.

"So you liked that huh?" He asked with a purr in his voice, looking down at the flushed blonde who nodded yes.

"Really now?" Axel's grin got even bigger, looking like it would crack his face in half. Roxas nodded yes, using his arms that were wrapped around the broad shoulders to bring himself closer and pressing his plump lips firmly against Axel's thin ones opening his mouth and shyly brushing his tongue against the other's warm seam.

Axel's almond shaped eyes grew wide and like someone had blown up a dam he burst into action, as Roxas was pulling away Axel pulled him back and threw himself(Axel) back into the tub wall, water sloshing around them as he settled the teen against his lap. Taking advantage of Roxas's surprised gasp to let his tongue sweep inside, caressing and stroking at the others.

Roxas gave a soft groan, his arms gripping tightly at Axel's damp arms as everything turned slightly hazy and his entire being and focus existed on Axel. His Messer.

The older male flicked his tongue against Roxas's own, wrapping around it and teasing it forwards until it drew out far enough for Axel to take between his lips and suck. The blonde gasped, his legs spreading unconsciously. He shifted in the water until he was near-straddling the older boy, their mouths never once parting as his nails dug into Axel's flesh making him buck upwards, gasping into their kiss. Roxas keened, his arms clutching the other to himself tighter as his back arched pressing his naked chest closer against Axel's.

The green-eyed boy slid down in the water, till it was lapping at his neck and making his red strands stick to his neck, his hips shifting, grinding against Roxas's own, the evidence of both their arousals rubbing against each other with every small move.

Roxas muffled an involuntary wail in Axel's mouth, his short nails clawing at anything he could reach as he pushed downward, moving against the other boy in abrupt motions. Roxas was slightly overwhelmed, as he had never felt these types of frantic feeling before. But he knew that his Messer liked it and he was feeling good because of it. And a small smile filtered on his face at the feeling of his Messer's stiff member rubbing against him,

'He likes me!'

"Roxas........Stop."

It took a few seconds for Roxas to realize that the red head had been the one to break away and utter the gasping words. He blinked blearily, then shook his head and leaned forward again, pressing parted lips to Axel's. The older male groaned, his hands tightening around Roxas's tiny waist for the barest moment, fingers gripping the hipbones brushing them slightly. He had to show him, Roxas had to show his Messer that he could please him. He wanted to please him!

"Not," he gasped, shaking his head and resting it against Roxas's collared neck, "Not like this."

Axel groaned as he caught a look at Roxas's sad flushed face before relenting a little and covering Roxas's lips with his own in a swift caress. The red head shifted a bit, letting out a pleasured gasp as his erection brushed against Roxas's. With the return of his main brain he blinked his eyes.

"You're........you're!" Axel gasped out using the grip on Roxas's hips to lift the blushing boy out of the water to see that he did in fact have an erection jutting from those damp blonde curls. He ignored Roxas squawk as he stared at the pale throbbing length that was starting to wane.

"Holy fuck! You're horny!" He teased settling the lithe blonde on top of him, both hissing at the friction of them sliding against each other. Axel grinned as he took in the flushed face of the blonde and thrust his childbearing hips upward taking in delight how Roxas's plump lips parted to farm a slight 'o' a soft gasp escaping it, and how his blue eyes disappeared under fluttering lashes. He felt like he was going to shoot his load there but decided against it.

With firm hands he pushed Roxas's hips down against his again, the noises of water sloshing, and Roxas's soft gasp echoing in the bathroom.

"That's fucking hot." He grunted, capturing Roxas's lips in another bruising kiss. Thrusting hips against him at the feeling of the blonde's nails clawing at his arms.

Roxas was feeling dizzy and thinking about the way Axel was hard because of him made him shiver, the good kind .

Messer Axel was getting off on this too, Messer Axel was getting off on him..

His flushed face became even hotter at that thought and his body became needy. He spread his legs more, pushing up against Axel. He broke the kiss to hide his flaming face in his Messer's wet neck, careful to not get water shoved up his nose.

Axel looked down his nose at him, those eerie green eyes feral and hungry. He licked his own lips, then smirked, pulling back some.

"You're okay with this right?" He asked in a half panting half teasing tone. Axel had never been turned on by anyone, male or female, like this before. And he had to think it had to do with the slight shy nature of the boy, and the fact that only 'he' could see the boy this way.

He moved a hand from around Roxas's small curves and slid it between their moving bodies. He pressed their cocks together again and wrapped his hand around them before he started to thrust.

Roxas tossed his head back, arching into the body beneath him with a silent groan.

'More! Please!' He opened his glazed blue eyes, lifting his head to watch the surreal sight of Axel's face, contorted in pleasure, and a lazy smile on his flushed features at the fact he had caused this.. It made his stomach hotter and his breathing even heavier. Axel looked up at him, his gaze smoldering, and when he smirked, oh god, that damned smirk, making Roxas to bite his lip letting out a soft sigh.

Axel raised his head, capturing Roxas's lips in another kiss, this one half distracted and sloppy, as all his effort was being put into thrusting. He breathed heavily into Axel's mouth, slowly picking up his own hips to rock with him. Panic starting to sink it, as he felt something building. It felt like it would hurt a lot, and everything was all of a sudden too hot.

"Roxas." Axel grunted, looking up to see his face flushed a bright red.

Roxas shivered, fisting his hands, nails scraping at the available flesh .'I'm scared, but I can't stop. Messer is enjoying this.'

He tilted his had back and Axel eagerly took advantage and started to lick and kiss the skin on the opposite side, nose moving the collar up, the tag hitting the underside of his jaw.

The redhead let go of their members then braced his hands on Roxas's hips with a bruising force, grinding them together harshly. Roxas ran his hands down Axel's shoulders then to his side, feeling the rippling muscles of effort as he moved, nails scratching at all.

Axel started making deep throaty sounds, his breath more and more desperate. He bit down on one of Roxas's swollen lips and Roxas let out a pained whimper. There was a heat building in his stomach that was pouring into his crotch and Axel was only starting to move harder, faster. He knew something was about to happen but what? He was scared as the heat got too hot, like he was burning form the inside as a weird tightening feeling clenched his loins together.

Roxas's blunt nails dug into Axel's shoulders, clinging desperately.

"Ah-el" he gasped out, the mangled name from his lips making the redhead jolt in surprise.

"Roxas…," Axel cried out in completion and in utter shock, those words seemed to be all it took to push him over the edge.

The look on his face, his name from Axel's lips, the knowledge that his Messer had gotten off because of him. Roxas shivered before following, his orgasm coming in tidal waves that left him forgetting how to breathe.

The sat there in the water for a good while, Axel stroking up and down Roxas's back, fingers rubbing over the scars and spinal bumps. The blonde in a light doze, listening to the heavy thudding of his Messer's heartbeat, a contented smile on his face. He had never 'felt' or had that happened before. He was sure he would never forget something like that!

"Did you say my name?" Axel finally asked looking up at his bathroom ceiling. That made Roxas's blue eyes open wide in shock as he tried to think on it..........

* * *

TBC-BITCHES~

This shit was long~ AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD

Actually got heavily inspired by Versace Faolic and Gilgamesh. I'm not entirely sure what about our cat talk conversation made me think of the last part, but Versace has a huge hold on my attention right now. I think I'd let Versace rape me if it made him/her happy.

GO READ 'A lesser Beauty' like right fucking now. NOW!

And holy white trash porch wielding cousin fucker! I ALMOST HAVE 120 reviews!? OMG! Happy!

I saw that and kind of turned my head looking at it muttering this I swear, 'well fuck me sideways on a dead moose.'

I really hope this meets your reading standards. I'm really worried that its jumpy and their personalities are wilting. -sad-

BUT THANKS FOR READING IT, AND THANK YOU EVEN MORE FOR REVIEWING IT!


	10. Arms

DISCLAIMER- FUCK YOU!

Short chapter. Sorry?

Oh well, if I tried to push it out it would suck monkey aids balls.

ROXAS IS MUTE, AS IN HE CANNOT TALK AND MAKE LOUD NOISES! BUT GASPS AND WHIMPERS ARE FINE. XD Sorry if any got confused.

ENJOY!

* * *

Ch.10 arms

The night was as windy as it was cold. It cast a whole soggy outlook on the people who happened to be out and about. One Lesti de Mericalis was the only witness to the bloodshed that was spilt that night. The old earthian was setting up his little shack for the night, feeling through the ache in his joints that a rain was coming. He had the perfect view of the scene that was about to take place, right here in the alleyway near a bar a certain Enforcer was know to frequent.

Lesti was sitting at the mouth of the alleyway, hoping to score free booze from the people inside. Someone was usually drunk enough to give him something. He was busy scratching his lice infested matted hair when the door swung open and a male stumbled out. He made his way toward our dear ol' Lesti, feet weaving every which way as he used the wall to support himself.

"Sir, might you have something? I'm mighty parched." Lesti began as the man stumbled up to him, casting hateful brown eyes down at the bum, before he began to unzip his pants. Lesti gave this drunk male a weird stare as he began to piss on him, more shocked than upset.

"'rink dat filthy…filthy…" He trailed off, licking his lips as he finished up. "Worse than those stupid Aquarians…" He grumbled

A sleek car pulled up, brakes squealing, making both men look up. Silently, three males dressed in black trench coats with hoods over their heads to hide their faces came running up to them. Two broke off and began to shove the drunken male into the back of the alleyway as he was putting himself back in his trousers, tossing punches and kicks until they beat the drunken man into the ground.

Lesti turned away, wincing slightly at the sounds of snapping bones and long wails of pain. Finally the third male stepped into the darkness, his voice to soft that Lesti couldn't hear his words, but the gunshots were loud enough for him to of guessed what had happened.

Silently, as if they were just passer-bys, the three men dressed in black left in their car, but not without giving Lesti a good amount of money and a nice drink in celebration of his new found wealth

"Well see, Zack and I go way back. He was a first class soldier in the Celestian army, and we knew each other pretty well. I idolized him ya know. He was so awesome and just kickass!" Axel laughed at his ill attempt at describing Zack Fair. It made Roxas feel warm and tingly inside as he curled up in the red head's warm lap with his head against the others broad chest. The mute loved the sound of the green eyed mans heart. It gave a nice heavy 'thump, thump.'

He had just finished writing down his experience in the holding cell. He had told Axel about Zack Fair and how he had taught him to make syllable sounds and told him about stories. Zack had made him want to smile, but he didn't because his Messer told him not to. Roxas wrote about the silent Squall who gave him his coat. He had a giant scar across his face and he wanted to know if Axel knew how he had gotten it. The redhead replied with a curt, "No no one knows how that ass got it. He just glares at you if you ask about it."

When he told Axel of Zack's daughter, the kind Yuna, the red head had gave a choked gasp. "Aereis's daughter is in jail?!" This sparked the current conversation about Zack Fair.

"They made a big deal about him being animundi and being in the Celestian army, but the great General Sephiroth stood up for him. Me and General Sephiroth's son go way back." Axel trailed off, making Roxas nudge him to get him started. The blonde noticed that he always trailed off when he talked about his past, but the tiny male never really pushed the issue. Axel looked down at him, a wide smile cracking his face in half as those wide blue eyes blinked back at him.

"Say it." He purred, leaning down so his lips were a few inches away from those pouty cherub lips. Roxas flushed, licking at his lips. "Ah-el." He gasped as his mouth was quickly covered by Axel's hot lips.

"Can't believe I owe that guy a favor." Axel muttered, a grin on his face as he dived back to get more kisses from the flushed blonde in his lap.

Laughter, rich and loud, rang through out the study.

"Again."

"Ah-el."

"Again."

"Ah-el."

"Zack taught you this? Seriously?" Roxas rolled his blue eyes, he couldn't help it. It was getting annoying. At first it was nice, and he was happy about it, but now his messer seemed to be making him say it every other second. He even went so far as to wake him up to make him say it.

"I'm sorry Roxie. Its just.....you can say my name. Or as close to it as possible." Axel said, seeing the frown on his companions face. His pretty face that looked so great when he had an red head ran fingers through his messy red hair, willing the graphic images away.

They hadn't touched each other like that since the 'bath' episode two or three days ago. The Ouranos really wanted to, that was for sure. The images were so distracting that Zexion had made him stay home to get everything under control. That and 'will you stop masturbating in my office dammnit!' as he and Demyx kept walking in on his daydreams.

The red head's face took pout as he heard the malnupic in his screaming, his normally pale face flushed with anger as he walked in on him for the eighth time that day. He was coaxed out of his reverie with soft pale hands slipping up to cup his high cheek bones, thumbs rubbing over the tattoos. Axel's eyes took a soft green as they stared down at the blonde. He placed all of his weight on one of his elbows and used the other to grab a thin wrist, bringing it to his lips so he could give it a soft kiss. He was enjoying his morning so far. Axel had woken up early and was able to watch his blonde wake up, and they were still in bed giving each other soft touches. Well, Axel was giving the touches, trying to gauge if the blonde was ticklish or not. So far he had found that he was only ticklish on the lobes of his ears, and only if tongue was used..

The blonde gave him a soft smile, his large powder blue eyes becoming half lidded as he watched the red head lean forward, still clasping his wrist, and placed his hot thin lips over Roxas's plump ones. Axel let out a sigh as he felt the blonde's lips part underneath him. Kissing Roxas never seemed to get old. Each one of those kisses were so sweet and got the blood going, but not enough to leave him with a problem. Axel smiled into the kiss, sucking the plump bottom lip of the quiet blonde into his mouth, making the smaller boy gasp. The spiky redhead grinned against his mouth, slipping his tongue in and lapping at the flesh inside. He wrapped the wet muscle around the smaller's, coaxing it into action. As soon as the blonde's small muscle began tentatively moving, opening his mouth wider in a near-plea for more, the grin on Axel's face morphed into a feral smirk and he wrestled the now closed blue eyed male's tongue into submission.

Roxas whimpered, twisting against the older boy in an almost guilty delight, shifting himself closer even as he raged an internal war on himself.

'Its okay, he isn't the other. Its fine.' He thought in desperation.

Memories clashed with reality. Being pressed down into a bed and roughly kissed while gloved hands touched him versus being gently held down, with passionate kisses and warm hands holding his and rubbing his face. Roxas had to keep reminding himself that this was Axel, his messer. The one who wants him. The one who doesn't want to throw him away. The one who bathes him, feeds him, clothes him. Messer Axel, the one who keeps him so warm.

Axel moaned as he dipped his large hands under Roxas's night shirt, grabbing the smaller male's sides and lifting him as he sat up. Roxas couldn't help the gasping squeak that ripped itself from his throat as he landed in his messer's lap. The sound shifted subtly when Axel buried his face against Roxas's neck, pushing under the checkered collar and sucking the still-bruised flesh roughly.

'Please, more.' The mute whispered inside his head, tilting his neck back in a blatant offering.

"Say it." Axel growled with hot lips pressed against the blonde's neck.

"Ah-el." He gasped as a harsh bite was placed against his neck, drawing blood to the surface.

"Stay still now, this is for your protection my cub." A soft voice said as it's owner held him gently by the shoulders with large hands. Beside him another held his hand, whispering in a voice that he knew, and would forever recognize.

"It's fine. It hurts, but not bad." It held a childish tone and Roxas knew that he was the same age as the other who were right beside him. He tried to look beside him to see the face of this familiar person, but all he could see was the full moon, shining down and hiding the figure in front of him in darkness as he leaned down.

An explosion of soft pain made him cry out and clutch at the person in front of him with tiny hands.

"I'm sorry my cub." The pain receded a bit and soft kisses were pressed to both of his cheek.

Axel jumped back from the bed as Roxas flung himself backwards, heels digging into the bed as he arched his body off of it, placing weight on his tiny shoulders. The redhead watched horrified as the mute boy let out keening wails, tears cascading from his eyes. Eyes that held no color, no pupil, just endless white, his eyelids closing and shutting rapidly over them in a frantic pace. The redhead brought his hands to the blonde.

Nothing worked, he shook and called his name. He whispered and soothed, the ouranous was at a desperate loss. What was going on with the teen? He sat on the side of the bed, his back turned to the shaking and whimpering male, trying to think of what to do. When it hit him, he stood up with a start, one person's name on his lips.

"Zexion!" Axel cried as he ran to the phone, thinking of the one person who could help him. He ran with the soft wails haunting his every step. He picked up the receiver and punched a series of numbers. It only rang twice before the manuplic answered with a snarl.

"Axel damnit! What do you want?!"

"It's Roxas, Zexion! You need to get over here and help me!" His voice took a panicked tone as he paced in front of the phone base, hands shaking as he pulled at his red hair.

"What's the matter with him?" Zexion's voice took on its clinical clip, losing the harsh angry tone from before.

"I don't know! He just went stiff and started making these noises!" Axel growled out and ran back to his bedroom, bare feet slapping against the floor. Looking at Roxas he noted his position hadn't changed. He was still in a bowed position, eyes blank and crying.

"Zexion, please get over here!" Axel pleaded, using the door frame to support him as he felt cold panic take control of his body.

"Fine." Zexion hung up before the red head could respond.

Axel tossed the phone on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. He gently stroked at the blonde's flushed cheek, hands shaking as he whispered Roxas's name over and over. After eliciting no response, the red head drug his high-backed chair from in front of the fireplace to the left side of the bed. Roxas's side of the bed. He sat down in the chair, grabbing one of the blonde's twitching hands and rubbing his calloused fingers over it.

They sat like that for more than a couple of minutes. Axel continued to talk softly to the blonde.

"Come on Roxas. Stop putting me through this shit." Axel huffed as he pulled away from the blonde and sat back in his chair, his emerald green eyes trained on the younger male in front of him. He watched in a morbid curiosity as the body began twitching this way and that. Loud pops of bones echoed in the room over the crackling fire, accompanied by haunting wails. Though they sounded more like hisses but equally painful sounds spewed forth from those coral colored lips.

"About fucking time you got here!" Axel growled as he ripped the front door open.

"Nice to see you too." Zexion said, rolling his grayish-blue eyes as he pushed past Axel, shrugging of his shoes caked in snow.

"What is he doing here?" Axel growled, taking a step back to allow the second male in. He had long, almost brunette blonde hair, and a pursed expression that gave you the impression that he was some kind of prude. He gave a curt nod to Axel and mimicked Zexion's actions.

"Where is he?" The man asked as Axel shut the door with quite a bit of force.

"My room." He began leading the way for the two men, even though Zexion knew where it was.

"Has he changed any?" Zexion asked as they crossed the living room area.

"His body is convulsing in on itself it looks like. I don't know what to make of it." Axel let out a haggard sigh as he opened his bedroom door for the two males.

"I don't see anything." The dirty blonde stated as he walked into the room, pulling out a small case from his slacks. He was wearing grey slacks with a kind of old time grey waist coat, snug around his slender willowy figure.

"He's on the bed." Axel said as he came into the bedroom to find that the dark haired blonde male was right, and that Roxas was in fact not on the bed. Only messy green bed sheets remained.

"Fuck!" Axel bellowed and kicked at his chair, knocking it sideways away from the bed. He ignored the pointed looks of the men. Both disliked Axel's violence and temper. They also wouldn't hesitate to chew into him, both were the only ones he allowed that small privilege. He growled again and picking up the chair, placing it upright and muttering darkly the whole time.

"Well, lets find him." Zexion sighed, turning to leave the room when the blonde with icy green eyes grabbed his arm in his cold grip.

"Vexen?" Zexion arched a fine brow at him, receiving a gloved finger in the 'shush' motion, gesturing at Axel who was making growling noises as well.

When the silence was thick they heard it, little whimpers. Zexion gave Axel a don't make a sound stare as Vexen crossed the room, socked feet making soft little swishy noises as he came to the bed. With a huff, the long haired male lowered himself to his knees and looked under the bed. Icy green met with frightened blue, almost glowing in the darkness.

Carefully easing himself, Vexen laid flat on the floor, inching a gloved hand towards the dark huddled figure. Axel gripped his hands into a fist, glaring heavily at the bed, wanting to be the one in that position. He looked over at Zexion on his right. Why the hell was Vexen doing that? As a matter of fact, why the hell was Vexen even here?

As soon as he opened his mouth to voice his findings, a cry of alarm came from Vexen's icy voice.

"HE BIT ME!" The dark blonde cried, holding up a gloved finger as he sat on his rump. Zexion made the few steps to Vexen, looking at the now blood stained gloved. Both of the men shot dark looks at the laughing Axel.

"Oh my goddess really?!" Tears of mirth were wiped from Axel's green eyes as he took calming breaths, but with one look at Vexen's prudish face twisted with a disgruntled look, he couldn't help but burst out again in loud peals.

"Axel, coax him out please." Zexion sighed as he and Vexen stood up again. Both had deduced the bite was only a flesh wound.

Axel, with a large grin on his face, crossed the few steps and dropped to his knees to look under the bed. The sun had set a while ago. The only light had been the fire crackling away in the room, so everything was in shadows. Yes, like always Roxas's bright blue eyes were glowing in the darkness. That was one of the many things that made Axel confuse/love the small teen. His bright blue eyes always seemed to glow, even more so at night.

"Come on, get out from under there." Axel still had the large grin on his face as he peered in the bright blue eyes with his own green ones. He reached a hand under closer to the teen.

"Roxas?" Axel asked when his hands brushed against his once smooth face. It was still smooth, but not because of its soft skin. Now he had soft fur. A whine sounded from under the bed and Axel jumped at the feeling of a rough tongue licking at his fingers. The ouranous slid more under the bed, using both hands to grab at the male, pulling him out and into the soft glow of the fire place light.

"Zexion, hit the lights." Vexen hissed to the periwinkle haired male, who nodded mutely.

The light filled the room with its brightness, making the red haired male's shocked expressions all that much noticeable as he sat up, dragging a rather large blonde cat out and into his lap.

* * *

TBC......................................................................-RUNS AWAY-

Alright so..............yeah..............things. I dunno DEAL WITH IT! This might be my shortest chapter yet. I think, look im sorry about the length but this was such a bitch! -slaps the story across the face-

So, if you haven't noticed by now, Roxas dosen't like people with gloves on. Its not really touched on but its going to be a BIG thing in the upcoming chapters. So Vexen was in the chapter, I like him. I mean I felt bad really he GOT no time except in the Manga's. or Manga. Whatever.

I only hate one of the ORGY members and thats XAlDIN. Or as I refer to him.........Linda.

XD

So yeah, um in a few more chapters its going to take a really dark tone and im not sure if its going to come back up form the darkness. I have three possible endings and well.......im not sure how its going to go. Hell this story is kicking my ass so im letting it basically write itself.

Huge thanks to Versace Folics. I mean she didn't do much beside inspire me to finsh out this chapter with the new chapter of her 'A lesser Beauty.'

I get so freaking happy everytime a new chapter comes out and I always get inspired some how.

Now on my three part one shot thing, well the last chapter is halfway written, Im just not in the mood to finish it. XD


	11. Forever

"Oh my." Zexion stated quite simply, his periwnkle eyes widening at the sight of the large cat in Axel's lap. He held a black gloved hand to his lips in slight shock, The light brunette beside him made a 'Hummmm' noise bright green eyes looking at the golden cat.

"SHIT! THE COLLAR!" Axel grabbed at the cats neck, moving the slight mane it had only to find the collar was fine. It seemed to of changed with Roxas, as it didn't appear to be choking him. Blue bright eyes looked up at Axel as a whine came out of its mouth. Chest heaved in relief at the small miracle.

"Roxas, what.....?" The ouranos deep baritone was mystified, as he ran long piano fingers over the large cat's face. Roxas's new form was more of a lion cub than a kitten. Big paws, long body, slight gruff of a lighter blonde mane. He still had those baby blues, bright and slighty scared with a slitted pupil, but still those baby blues.

"Zex.........Vex?" Axel gave them a slightly lost look, as he ran fingers through Roxas's fur. Hand vibrating from the slight purr, coming off the large kitten as it heaved its self more into the the lanky males lap. Yes, Roxas was scared but he was getting nice touches so it didn't quite alarm him yet. And oddly enough, this four legged form of his felt exteremly natural. He didn't ache, well he had a slight twinge from shifting it seemed, but nothing major.

"Well," Vexen coughed gloved hand coming to his mouth as he gave Axel a 'pay attention' stare, "You see his blood that I anaylized. Showed eight different types of blood yes?" He paused waiting from the nods from everyone before continuing. No good for him to talk and no one repeat it.

"Well, it seems the more I anaylize it has traits of all of our races. But only four dominate traces." Vexen held up four fingers, for Axel of course. But its not like he was looking he was pulling the large Roxas kitten up to give his muzzle little kisses. Reassuring him he wasn't mad.

"AXEL! Pay attention!" Zexion snapped, rubbing a hand through his 'bang' in irritation. If Axel didn't get it he would be the one pestered later, and Zexion wasn't really looking forward to that.

"Fuck I am, Four dominate genes. Go on, whats it mean and stuff." He held Roxas agianst him like a giant plushie, and the cat form of Roxas was eating it up. Loud purrs as he wiggled his body in the warm grip of his messer.

"Well, those four genes are the Anima, Aquarian, florais and Celestian." Vexen continued coughing again a dark blond eyebrow twitching at the 'lack' of attention Axel was giving,"So,it seems since he lost his memories his body is relearning everything from scratch." Vexen paced a bit on the floor, a smug grin on his pale features as he flicked long brunette bangs from his face. The long haired man had the thoughts of publishing a book about Roxas, it could be his big break!

"So....... how do I turn him back?" Axel asked, rubbing his cheek against the blonde messy mane of Roxas's head.

"When the full moon passes he should switch back with less pain. If not get that twat Marluxia to help you." Vexen grumbled the sound of gloves squenching as his made a fist, scowl on his already harsh features.

* * *

"Oh stop that!" Axel growled, hands on his wide hips, acidic green gaze down on Roxas. The the lion cub was taking about ten minutes to cross a two foot walk of snow from the car to the back entrance of the large brick buliding know as the 'Club of Flurry'. It was amusing for the red head, as the kitten would put one of its large paws in the snow and snatch it out shaking it vigrously and giving hoarse mews at Axel. Finally growing weary of it, the red haired ouranous leaned down hefting the heavy cub up and literally taking two steps to the back entrance. He rammed his boney shoulder into the door, opening it before swinging Roxas infront of him and plopping him on the tiled floor to the best of his ablities with falling over him in the process.

Using his freakishly long legs, he took a step over the cowering Roxas and started walking though the dimly lit hallway moving his head outta the way for the swinging light bulb. "Come on Roxas!" He called out opening a heavy metal door. Muffled music coming through as the blonde lion scampered after him, tail basically between his legs like some kind of dog.

"Now, listen to me carefully, "Axel began taking off his long button down trench coat, giving Roxas a hard stare with green eyes as he came to sit on his feet.

"Stay where I put you, do not go near anyone. If anyone touches you do not bite, go under the bar. Now if Demyx comes up to you, may go with him or Zexion. No one else here me?" Roxas bobbed his large kitten head, messy mane flopping as he stood on all fours following Axel towards another heavy door.

"No, change of plans, im going to put you in the booth. Now only Demyx or me goes in there so no problems." The red head took his large hand away from the vibrating door and heading up metal stair to the right of it, motioned for Roxas to follow. Which he did of course, almost tripping over his large paws in his haste.

"Mrew~" He cried as he made it up the last step, it was about thirteen or so steps but for some reason it kind of tuckered him out.

The red head was turning left down a hallway at the top of the stairs making the large lion cub scamper after him, both stopping as Axel came to a padded looking door with weird markings on the outside. Opening it with a smiple nudge revealed Demyx with his back to the door, set of huge ass blue head phones on his head thin hips wiggling as his fingers mashed on knobs on the sound board out in front of him.

Roxas sat at the door, as Axel marched across the room in that cocky stride of his, taking his hand and giving Demyx a hard smack on his rump. Bringing the Aquarinas feet off the floor and hands ripping the headphones from his slightly pointed ears a loud suprised squwak of 'AXEL' falling from his lips.

"Ahh, can still make ya say my name." He gave Demyx a waggle of thin eyebrows before mussing with the dirty blond fawxhawk.

"Punk, what brings you up here so earlier in the night?" The aquarian pouted, swirling blue eyes catching site of Roxas in the door way. His large blue cat eyes watching the two males in curiousty.

"ROXXXXXAAAAAAAAAS!" Demyx squeal prancing his way towards the lion cub who's blonde hair started to stand up in fright, but lucky for Roxas, the cord connecting Demyx's head phones to the soundboard pulled tight choking the male mid stride. Axel gave a loud rich laugh as Demyx was jerked back and fell to the floor with a nice painful thump.

"Oh man!" The aqurain cried, as he sat up, glaring bright green eyes at Axel. "Dick move man, dick move." He grunted heaving himself to his feet, brushing himself off.

"I didn't do a thing."Axel smiled holding up his gloved hands giving Roxas a wink. "Well, Im leaving Roxas in here, I'll be back with a pillow for him to lay on." Shaking his red spiked head, he walked towards Roxas, kneeling infront of him and giving his muzzle little kisses.

"Don't let anyone but Demyx,Zexion or I touch you. And if you don't want them to touch you give a nice bite." He patted at Roxas haunches with one of the gloves he had slipped off, ushering the lion cub into the booth more.

Roxas had adapted to his four legged frame quite well, muscles sliding under neathe golden fur. He was still a little skinny looking, some ribs where showing, but it wasn't too bad. Before he had a nice gaunt look about him now he was filling out.

His blue eyes looked up at Demyx as he neared him, the faux-hawked male rubbing at his red neck and looking out over the large soundboard muttering in a grumpy way. Turning his large head back he watched his messer shut the door giving Roxas a large grin. It made the blonde want to sit on his haunces and wail for him to come back, but he did not his cat form slinked under the table sulking in a corner.

"Oh don't be sad buddy." Demyx cooed to him, leaning back to look at him. All he got in return was a snort and the sound of a tail swishing against the hard floor.

"Well be that way then." Demyx pouted placing the large head phones on his head, long pale fingers gliding across the board mashing buttons and adjusting sound levels.

With a loud whoosh of air Roxas flopped his body to curl in the corner, back to Demyx his large rounded ears swivling and whiskers twitching as he waited.

* * *

"The Zephyer Brothers are here." Zexion's calm voice spoke out, as he handed a folder over to Axel. They were downstairs at the bar, it was luckliy made to where any sound coming from the main floor was muted. They could still feel the vibrations and hear the music but they were not screaming over it.

"Ugh. I don't feel like dealing with them. What is it they want?" Axel groaned opening up the folder green eyes skimming the document words,his thin lips reading along with his eyes.

"They came with more ingredients for our drinks and I think a propsal for you." The Manuplic leaned his hip up against the bar, pointing at a few lines on the document.

"This is our daily expenses I think we are doing good as this is what we rake in everynight." He moved the finger to a larger sum around the bottom of the page.

"Its looking like everything is in working order. Thanks Zex, now where are the brothers?" Axel gave his messy signature at the bottom before handing it over to the periwinkle haired male.

"My office."

"Mm, I'll be there in a few minutes go bring them drinks. Imma go check on Roxas." With that the tall male was standing and striding away, red spikes bouncing with the movement. Giving a sigh Zexion called the bar-keep over and began to order.

* * *

"Hey there!" Roxas jerked his head up so fast he bumped it on the bottom of the table making Demyx pull the head phones off and around his neck to figure out what made his table vibrate.

"Oh hey Axel!" He gave a cheery grin and wave of a hand as the red haired male strode into the room with a large blue pillow.

"Hows my Roxas?" He squatted in the middle of the floor, laughing softly when the lion cub in question bum rushed him purring loudly. Blue eyes looked up in adoration at Axel as Roxas rubbed his muzzle against Axel's boney knee his purr vibrating both their frames.

"I was only gone for a like what, twenty minutes? Yeah twenty minutes." The ouranous deep voice was full of amusement as he looked at the watch on his thin wrist, his other large hand petting and scratching at the cub's scrawny body.

"I brought you a pillow."

"That's my pillow!" Demyx pointed at Axel while stomping a foot, making Roxas lean body jump and twist at the end in suprise.

"And he is just borrowing it." Axel stated fluffing said pillow in a teasing show at the pouting Demyx. Giving a rich laugh at how fast the Aqurians eyes were swirling and changing colors.

"Don't worry Dem, just you don't want him laying on the hard cold floor right?" Roxas's rounded ears kind of flattened against his skull a guilty look on his features as he watched to two males.

"Fine, he can use it."

A few minutes later Demyx was back to working the sounds of the club, Roxas was curled on a large blue pillow feeling a bit guilty and Axel was on his was to his 'meeting.'

* * *

To be continued.

XD Well, uhh I updated it. Im going through and rewriting the first few chapters, and im trying to get on the ball and update this story. Sorry for the long ass wait. And ya. I feel guilty, but I just was having issues. Welp here we are. Enjoy I hope.


End file.
